Horo's Diary
by Kaoru Tao
Summary: CAPI 15 UP! Sólo queda decir... Cap. Final! TT Reviews!
1. Suffering

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**I. Suffering**

****

Hello!!! (bien chida con mi inglés XP) bueno, ahora este fic… que se puede decir que es un universo alterno, en sí no sabría decir la edad de Horo Horo, pero tiene un poco más de 16 =) y bueno, supongo que quieren la explicación, pues son algo así como POV's ya que solo trataran de Horo y cosas que le pasan (que bien explico ..) pues, lo escribí en un momento bien depre… (ni tanto… solo un poco) y pues Horo sufrirá mucho… y todo por esa persona (es un secreto )

Ahora el Fic X3

La tarde de hoy es triste, llueve. Sigo caminando, pensando, recordando, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esas palabras, pensar que ya las sabía desde un principio, que siempre me decía que no debía confesar eso…pero lo hice, no pude aguantar, necesitaba decírselo y lo hice. Me costó mucho reunir el valor suficiente para decirle… yo me esperaba una reacción negativa departe suya, pero fue todo lo contrario, tal vez en ese momento me confíe, que estupidez.

Sigo caminando, la verdad conforme pasa el tiempo, siento algo en mi pecho, un sentimiento raro, pero no entiendo cual es. ¿Tristeza? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? En verdad no sabría explicarlo si es que me preguntan, pero así es la vida. Sonrío.

- Nada se ha perdido…aún tengo su amistad…

¿Su amistad? Vaya… aunque en el fondo yo aún quiero algo más, pero debo soportar, debo hacerlo. Pero ahora… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Olvidar este sentimiento? ¿Averiguar sobre este otro sentimiento que se hace más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo? La verdad no lo sé, o tal vez, si lo sepa, pero no quiero hacer algo.

Recuerdos. Como los odio. Como los adoro. Pero, en este momento solo pasan esas palabras, y cosas que… para mí… son lindas…pero para esa persona… es algo común en su vida diaria. O al menos eso creo.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Debo llorar? ¿Por qué abrí la bocota?

Me siento mal cada vez que recuerdo eso, pensar que no hice nada, no hable, silencio total, solo esa persona hablaba, me miraba a los ojos, me abrazaba… ¿y que fue lo que hice? Abrazarlo con desgano, ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué rayos no lo abrace con cariño? ¿Por qué no le dije que aún así yo seguiría sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Por qué no hice nada? ¿Por qué la estupidez es parte de mí? ¿Por qué…? Creo que la respuesta es sencilla, pero duele admitirlo… en verdad me confíe, me colgué de esa persona, y al recibir esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba, pero que fue algo negativo… me destrozo en ese instante que no pude reaccionar. Quiero llorar. Pero no puedo. No podré. Esa persona no me dijo eso para que me pusiera a llorar. Por eso me veía a los ojos, puede que estuviese buscando algún destello de dolor, por así decirlo. Con eso que dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, la verdad no sé que vio.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar nuevamente con esa persona, ahora si le diré todo lo que callé en ese momento, aún me siento como un estúpido…

Creo que recordar una vez más no me hará daño…

Flash Back

- Tengo algo que decirte

- Qué cosa?? (Tono ansioso)

- Es sobre lo que me dijiste hace tiempo

En ese momento calle, lo observaba, el puso una mano sobre mi cabeza seguida de la otra, como llevaba una gorra, le impidió acercarse más, mi corazón… no recuerdo que estuviese emocionado, tal vez si lo estaba.

- Yo te quiero mucho, me gustas, pero… lamentablemente no es como tú lo haces

Yo seguía con mi semblante serio, en ese momento no sentí dolor, pero no me podía mover, él acarició mi mejilla, colocó sus manos nuevamente en mi cabeza, me veía a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- Yo te quiero mucho, en verdad te quiero pero no siento lo mismo que t

En ese momento el me abrazo, yo seguía paradazo como un estúpido, no hacía nada, no sentía nada, no correspondía a su abrazo, el me abrazó con más fuerza, yo no lo veía, yo hice lo posible para ver a otro lado, me parece que se dio cuenta porque se separó unpoco de mí, me vio a los ojos nuevamente y me abrazó… de nuevo…

- mmm…

- ¿Qué? Ya sabes que me gusta abrazar

- Lo s

Me abrazó con más fuerza y yo solo pase un brazo por su cadera, pero no me aferre a él… no lo hice, lo abrace con desgano… nos separamos… me vio de nuevo a los ojos, paso su mano por mi mejilla de nuevo.

- En serio me gustas…

- Ok

- Bueno debo irme…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, al igual yo comencé a caminar, me parece que volteó, pero yo no lo hice… caminé como si nada… no voltee hacia atrás…

Fin Flash Back

Recordar, me hace daño, no lo sé, no lo creo, puesto que al recordar me doy cuenta de las estupideces que hice, ahora me arrepiento, cosa mala, si yo me había prometido que si eso pasaba me aferraría a él, le diría todo lo que siento, escupiría todo… la lluvia ha terminado pero algo recorre mi mejilla…

- ¿Una lágrima?

Me arrepiento de todo, ¿Por qué rayos no hice nada? El hubiera no existe, pero… en ese momento le habría abrazado con fervor, habría llorado, no lo creo, no lo sé, aún sigo confundido, no sé que pensar, que hacer, pero lo que si sé es que hablaré con él nuevamente, le diré todo lo que en ese momento calle, de lo que no hice en ese momento y me arrepiento horriblemente ahora, que estoy solo, que nadie me ayuda, que nadie conversa conmigo, no tengo a nadie a quien contarle esto, mi amigo… es su amigo… no le dije nada por temor, y si voy a llorarle, no sé que pueda pasar, por eso me siento terrible, porque no tengo a alguien, no puedo derramar estas lágrimas, siempre lo hago a solas, con la oscuridad.

Quiero verlo, pero tendré que esperar, no sé cuando sea, pero cuando lo tenga enfrente le diré:

- ¿Ahora… cómo debo verte? ¿Cómo un amigo? A pesar que sienta un gran cariño por ti, ¿podrías dejarme hacer lo que no hice en ese momento? ¿Por qué no lo hice? Por cobardía supongo, no lo sé, puede que si lo sepa pero aún no estoy seguro, duele, se que esa no era tu intención, se que yo mismo me hago daño, pero… no sé porque lo hago, no lo sé, y tu simplemente dirás… Sí lo sabes…

Lo único que puedo decir en la oscuridad, en la soledad, es que te amo.

**Notas: **Bueno, este es el primer capi (si es que no se han dado cuenta ..U) les dejo a su criterio quien es "aquella persona" y creo que se han dado cuenta que es chico (y si no, pues ya saben XD) esperen el próximo capi. Reviews, tomatazos, comentarios, aceptados y por si las moscas mi correo: kaoruchan1988hotmail.com NO ACEPTO VIRUS!!!

Subiré lo más pronto posible el capi. 2!!!! =3


	2. Confusion & Anger

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**II. Confusion & Anger**

****

Ya esta aquí el nuevo capi. Aún no me decido quien será ese ser que esta en el corazón de este Ainu tan hermoso =3 pero de todas formas disfruten el fic!!

Ahora el fic =3

****

Han pasado dos días desde aquel momento, aún no me hago a la idea, pero debo aceptarla y pronto, creo que lo único que me consuela es que solo fue mi imaginación el haber derramado esa lágrima, no he llorado, no pienso hacerlo…

Fue justamente ayer, al parecer sabían que algo malo me había pasado, me decían que estaba muy callado, muy deprimido, yo solo sonreía lo más que podía pero al cabo de unos minutos… me encerraba en mi mente, recordando.

- _Te quiero pero no de la forma en la que tu me quieres_

Y en una de las tantas clases que tuve, un amigo me dio una hoja, la abrí… y decía:

"_Quiero pedirte un favor, pero tal vez me digas que no… puesto que tendrías que hablar con él en persona… y tú eres quién se lleva con él, necesito que le preguntes si es malo que un niño de 10 años tenga premoniciones y se desmaye…_"

Observé unos momentos la nota, leía una y otra vez, él sabía mucho más que yo sobre esas cosas, él es un ser mucho mejor que yo, a comparación de él no sé nada. Que autoestima. La verdad no me importa eso… que él sepa más que yo, así que acepte el favor, puesto que necesitaba hablar con él, decirle lo que no le dije en ese momento…

Lamentablemente ese día no lo encontré, su celular estaba apagado, y no tenía el número de su casa, en verdad me puse triste, al otro día intenté de nuevo pero nada, solo porque salí me animé a pasar por su casa, subí las escaleras, pero tenía miedo de encontrarlo con ese tío… ¿Celos? Puede que sí… al llegar a su puerta, vi a un señor y le pregunte por él, en unos momentos él estaba afuera…

- Hola!!-

- Hola!

- y a qué se debe la visita??

- Etto… yo… sólo he venido a preguntarte algo

Él se acercó, su oído estaba muy cerca de mi boca, yo estaba realmente nervioso y las palabras no salieron… él se alejó y me hizo un ademán y entró a su casa, yo suspiré y él salió nuevamente, pero acompañado de esa persona…

- Hola!

- Hola…

- Bien, ahora que me ibas a preguntar??

- Qué si es malo que un niño de 10 años se desmaye cuando tiene premoniciones

- mmm… pues no, es lo normal, a quién le ha pasado?

- No lo conozco…

- Oh, bien

- Bueno más que nada, solo son mareos… o no?

- Si…

Yo estaba en silencio, en verdad esos dos se llevan de maravilla, cosa que… yo no he podido hacer con él… comenzó a llover, y tenía que irme, estaba enfadado, por él, por mi, por esa persona, por todo…

- No quieres pasar?

- No

- Por qué me miras feo?

- …

- Mira, me ve muy feo…

- Tengo que irme

- Tan pronto?

- Sí, solo vine a preguntarte eso

- Ah… bueno, adiós!!

- Aj

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, me di cuenta que ambos se me quedaron viendo con algo de confusión por mi actitud, la lluvia empeoró, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza más que esos dos juntos, yo que quería decirle todo lo que no me atreví en ese momento… no puedo soportarlo, pero no llorar

- Ayúdame!! Por favor!!

- _Qué pasa?_

_- _Ayúdame a olvidar!

- _La única forma es sacando todo lo que tu corazón tiene guardado, todo ese dolor_

- Pero… no quiero llorar

_- Sí quieres!!_

- No quiero, no debo… él no me dijo eso para que me pusiera  llorar

_- Pero llorando es la única forma en la que te puedes sentir bien, tienes que sacar todo ese dolor_

- Intentar

En verdad siempre que estoy desesperado, comienzo a platicar con "mi yo interior" esa parte de mi que me acompaña en todo lo malo y bueno, mi otro yo, me decía que no debía confiarme, pero no le hice caso, por eso, hubo un tiempo en el que no pude charlar con él, pero ahora estoy desesperado, no sé que hacer, supongo que esos dos deben estar juntos, se llevan de maravilla, tienen los mismos gustos, la misma forma de pensar, ambos se complementan, o al menos eso quiero creer, solo espero poder olvidarlo, aunque pienso que llegará el día en el que me diga que me ama, pero en ese momento yo no sentiré algo por él… al menos eso creo.

**Notas: **Bueno, no creo que haya sido tan mala, pero pobre Horo, nomás no puede decir lo que siente ;; pero espero que las cosas mejoren, y creo que en el siguiente capi pondré quien es el que lo rechazó y la otra "aquella persona" puede que sea Ren, puede que no, aún no me decido XD pero dentro de tres días lo descubrirán!!! =3


	3. Memories

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**III. Memories**

****

Bueno el 3 capi!!! Ya esta ante sus ojos!!! =) bueno aún no estoy segura de quien será ese personaje tan misterioso, que habita en el corazón de Horito, pero espero que conforme lean este fic se hagan una idea de quien es… hay muchas posibilidades que sea… =D

Ahora el fic =3

****

Otro día aburrido, otro día sin verlo, otro día como cualquier otro, como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Suspiro. Si comparo mi vida cuando no lo conocía y ahora… es una diferencia demasiado grande, ya que antes no me preocupaba por tener que limpiar mi departamento cada fin de semana, antes no esperaba con ansias la visita de alguien, antes no tenía alguien que me hiciera sentir como me siento ahora.

- _¿Qué es lo que prefieres? _

- Aún no lo s

_- ¿Deseas regresar al pasado? _

- Sí, pero eso es imposible

- _¿Deseas olvidarlo? _

- Sí y a la vez no

_- ¿Por qué? _

- Porque a decir verdad él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

_- Pero… sabes bien que si hubiese sido por Yoh…_

- No lo habría conocido… lo sé… pero…

_- Te sientes celoso a la vez, sientes que él quiere robarse la amistad de Yoh…_

- Quiero dejar de creer eso

_- Pero también te encela verlo con esa persona_

Ahora tengo 17 años, cuando lo conocí… tenía 16, todo fue gracias a Yoh, ambos estudian en una escuela diferente que yo, de vez en cuando veía a Yoh y él siempre me platicaba de lo que hacía con él, lo que hablaban, como se llevaban, casi todo… yo al principio estaba muy feliz por él, porque comenzó a hacer más amigos y siempre me decía que me lo presentaría algún día.

Pensar que ese día nunca me lo esperé, había regresado de clases, estaba cansado pero debía hacer un trabajo, así que estaba cerca de la ventana, y escuché la voz de Yoh, pero me desconcertó oír otra voz, así que me asomé, vi a mi amigo y a otro chico, Yoh me vio y se limito a sonreír, salí, nos vimos, platicamos un rato, mi departamento estaba realmente sucio y me dio vergüenza hacerlos pasar, por suerte no me reprocharon.

- Ah! Mira él es mi amigo Horokei Usui, pero le digo Horo Horo

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Ren Tao

- El gusto es mío

Pasaron 2 horas, tuvimos una charla agradable, en verdad a primera vista se me hizo tan serio pero… me equivoque, tenía un gran sentido del humor, al parecer solo cuando alguien le cae bien muestra ese lado suyo.

- Debo irme ya

- Oh, está bien

- Je, no te preocupes, volveré a visitarte

Se acercó a mí, estrechó mi mano y me vio fijamente a los ojos, me sentí realmente nervioso, tener su mirada fija, pude observar eso ojos dorados, tan hermosos, que hacían que me quedara embobado, no sé si lo habrá notado pero me parece que un ligero rubor apareció en mis mejillas, en eso observe a Yoh. Él solo veía la escena.

- El que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse

- Bueno, sí… pero será mejor que te vayas, no te vayan a decir algo

- Es verdad, bueno ahora si, debo irme

- Adiós

Él se fue, yo aún estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido, Yoh se quedó más tiempo así que tuve que hacerlo pasar, aún con todo el desorden, seguimos platicando, comimos lo único que tenía, comida enlatada, pero con la charla no fue tan desagradable.

- ¿Y que piensas?

- ¿De que?

- ¿Qué piensas de Ren?

- Es un ser agradable

- ¿Verdad?

- Sí, me ha agradado mucho

- Qué bueno, ¿sabes? Por la forma en la que actúo, te considera su amigo

- Que bien

Yoh se fue, me quede solo, pero extrañamente feliz, en este momento fue en donde comencé a confiarme, en ese momento en el que él me miro a los ojos, fue el momento en que este sentimiento nació, fue el momento en el que comencé a amarlo en secreto, creía en lo que me dijo, que volvería a visitarme, pero una parte de mi deseaba que viniera solo él, que Yoh no estuviese presente. Egoísta de mi parte, pero era lo que sentía.

****

**Notas: **Bien, a fin de cuentas me decidí por Ren, me creerán que iba a poner a Liserg, pero… como que algo me decía que debía poner a Ren, de una vez les digo que este Ren no será el de carácter frío, egocéntrico y todo lo demás que se ve en el anime y otros fics… puesto que es como Horo lo ve, bien esperen el próximo capi =3


	4. Trust

**Horo****'s Diary**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**IV. Trust**

****

Holas de nuevo, como llegó la inspiración les regalo este capi, espero que se entienda un poco más la historia y sino tendré que revelar los secretos poco a poco, ya ni sé, pero bueno, eso sí!! Si tienen suerte verán muy pronto la continuación todo depende de la inspiración X3

Ahora el fic =3

****

Confianza. ¿se puede confiar en alguien que apenas conoces? Él siempre me decía que podía confiarle todo, que en verdad podría confiar en él. Es verdad que de vez en cuando le decías ciertas cosas que nadie sabía, pero dudo que haya sido por confianza, tal vez era porque estaba desesperado por contarle alguien, no lo sé.

Recuerdo que un día mi hermana me habló, me preguntaba que como estaba, como iban mis estudios, antes me alegraba de recibir sus llamadas pero, después de lo que hizo no me importaba mucho si no me llamaba, no estaba enfadado con ella, pero me enojaba el no poder hacer algo. Ese día vi a Ren y le conté lo que ella había hecho.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- No muy bien, mi hermana hoy habl

- No sabía que tenías una hermana

- Se llama Pirika, es menor que yo por un año

- Ya veo, pero… ¿No te alegró recibir una llamada de ella?

- No, porque ella en el pasado me mintió, te contar

- Cuenta

- Yo vine a estudiar aquí y ella se quedó en nuestro pueblo natal, pero comenzó a involucrarse con un tipo que le quitaba el dinero que ella ganaba trabajando y la golpeaba cuando no quería dárselo, ella lo dejó y se vino a vivir conmigo un tiempo. Y como él nunca la buscó decidió regresar, pensando que ya no la molestaría, y un día me habló diciendo que estaba embarazada y que se iría a vivir con ese tipejo…

_- ¿Por qué le has contado eso?_

_- Se supone que nadie se enteraría de esa parte de tu vida_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué no has llorado al contar ese relato?_

_- ¿Por qué no le dices que ella te ha presentado al tipo?_

- … Horo… yo…

- No te preocupes, siempre que habla trato de sonar lo más contento posible, así ella no sospecha que aún sigo enfadado por eso, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

_- ¿Acaso quieres llorar?_

_- ¿Acaso no quieres que él te vea llorando?_

_- ¿Acaso no le tienes la confianza suficiente como para llorar frente a él?_

- Y tus padres?

- Somos huérfanos, pero al menos estoy esforzándome para salir adelante… ¿sabes? Ya conozco a mi sobrino, es tan lindo, se parece a mi.

- Entonces está feo!

- Oye!!

- Es broma!! Pero continúa

- Bien, como te decía, pienso ser el mejor en mis estudios, quiero conseguir un buen trabajo que me saque de la pobreza y así alejar a Pirika de ese tipo, claro que no me voy a olvidar de mi sobrino

- Me parece bien, pero, dices que eres pobre… y vas a una escuela de paga, ¿no?

- Tengo beca, me costó mucho conseguirla, puesto que no soy todo un cerebrito y con la falta de tutores, dudaron mucho para dármela.

- Ya veo

- Oh! Ya es tarde, debo irme, nos vemos luego

- Ok

_- Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?_

- Muy bien, me he quitado un gran peso de encima

_- Eso es bueno, me alegra _

- El que?

_- Que le tengas confianza a la gente_

- Aún no sé si es confianza

_- Pero lo sabrás algún día_

Me sentí tan bien al contarle eso a Ren, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal, porque a Yoh, mi mejor amigo, no le había contado esa parte de mi vida, él solo sabe que tengo un sobrino, él conoce a mi sobrino pero no la forma en la que Pirika se involucró con ese tipo, no me ha preguntado y no le he dicho, puede que Ren le comenté algo, no, él no haría eso, pero le contaré a Yoh. Confianza. Puede que yo confíe en Ren ciegamente.

****

**Notas: **Bueno, hasta aquí llego más la inspiración, me parece que revelo más cosas de Horo que de Ren, pero entiendan, ambos van en escuelas diferentes, y ya casi llegamos a la parte más linda o bueno, reviews, tomatazos, por favor, y les dejo mi correo por si las dudas:

kaoruchan1988hotmail.com /(por si no se ve, entre kaoru y chan es un guión bajo)


	5. Love

**Horo****'s Diary**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**V. Love**

****

Aquí su escritora favorita (si como no) llega con el nuevo capi de su historia favorita (eso espero) muy bien, no tengo más que decir ya que el título lo dice todo.

Ahora el fic =3

****

Los días pasan y extrañamente sigo pensando en Ren, desde la vez que le conté lo de Pirika comencé a verlo muy seguido, excelente para mi, bien para él, siempre pienso que a él le daba igual verme o no. Pero uno de esos días estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía, aunque vacilaba mucho porque no se daba cuenta de esas cosas y no sé como reaccionaría puesto que soy un hombre.

_- ¿Qué sientes?-_

- Amor -

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_

-Sí-

_-¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si te rechaza?-_

-Es lo más probable, pero me arriesgaré-

_-Como quieras-_

Eso siempre me preguntaba, siempre ocurría esa conversación y era lo que me desanimaba a decirle, pero luego me lo encontraba en internet y me preguntaba que si podíamos vernos, que me quería ver, a veces yo no podía, otras veces él no podía, y un día quedamos de vernos, estuvimos toda la tarde caminando, platicando, y anocheció, él comenzó a despedirse.

- Espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay… algo que debo decirte-

-Dime-

-Pues…me cuesta decirte…-

-Vamos ten confianza-

-De acuerdo, quiero decirte que tú…-

-Yo…-

-Tú me gustas mucho!!-

Ren se me quedó viendo unos instantes y me sorprendió el hecho de que me haya abrazado, pensé que me miraría con odio y se iría pero no fue así.

-Sabes a que gusto me refiero??-

-No…-

-Lo sabía…-

-Ah!! Como pareja??-

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, en sí yo nunca había pensado de esa manera, me que de inmóvil un momento y lo único que hice fue asentir. Él me abrazó nuevamente y correspondí a su abrazo, se alejó de mi y se despidió. Me pareció verlo contento.

Yo di una gran suspiro, reaccionó de una forma muy diferente a la que esperaba, pero estoy feliz por eso, así que me fui caminando a mi casa, llegue y comencé a hacer la tarea, puesto que por salir a verlo no abrí mi mochila, me sentía genial.

_-No te rechazó-_

-Lo sé-

_-Es bueno que estés feliz-_

_­_-Lo sé-

Apenas había resuelto un problema cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje… de él…

'Hola!!, llegaste bien a tu depa??'

****

**Notas: **Bueno que tal???? No me salió muy romántico que digamos pero me gustó como quedó nn, esperen el próximo capi, les aviso que puede que me tarde porque estoy en exámenes TT-TT Reviews!!!


	6. Waiting

**Horo****'s Diary**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**VI. Waiting**

****

Holas!! Al fin el nuevo capi, supongo que ya es algo tarde, pero para los que andan perdidos,  desde el capi 3 "Memories" hasta el capi 6 (este mero!!) es sobre lo que pasó antes del capi 1 y 2 espero que las dudas hayan disminuido un poco ..U

Ahora el fic =3

****

Han pasado 4 meses desde que me declaré, durante ese tiempo rara la vez lo veía y cuando lo hacía caminábamos durante horas, conversábamos cualquier cosa y en el momento de la despedida, comenzaba a mencionar sobre lo que le había dicho, a veces me abrazaba, y me parece que un rubor cubría mis mejillas, era grandioso. También me encontraba a Yoh, casi no lo veía, siempre que lo buscaba no estaba y un día supe porque, ellos dos se veían, como Ren era bueno en matemáticas le explicaba a mi amigo y como agradecimiento Yoh lo invitaba a su casa a cenar, aunque mi amigo no vive solo, su hermano comparte junto con Yoh la casa.

 A veces en verdad me deprimía, puesto que me había acostumbrado a recibirlos cada viernes, y me costaba mucho encontrarlos. Todos mis compañeros me decían que veían a Yoh con un chico, que si eran algo, yo siempre desmentía eso, me enojaba que pensaran que Yoh fuera así, él no es como yo en ese aspecto, él tiene novia, con un carácter especial, aunque ella estudia en otro lugar, sé que se ven.

Recuerdo, que estaba en Internet, buscando una tarea...también lo buscaba a él… y tuve suerte de que Ren estuviese conectado, hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaba con él.

-Hola Horo!-

-Hola!-

-Como has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veo-

-Bien…-

-Estas ocupado??-

-Estaba buscando algo, pero he acabado-

-Puedes salir?-

-Sí, por?-

-Es que te quiero ver-

-A que hora?-

-Puedes ahora mismo?-

-Bien, donde siempre?-

-Sí-

-Ok, nos vemos-

-Hasta luego-

Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo de mi depa hacia el lugar donde siempre nos quedábamos de ver, llegue pero no había nadie, creo que por la emoción llegue ahí en menos de cinco minutos, y en eso lo vi, con unos pantalones negros al igual que su sudadera, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, hacía mucho que no lo veía.

-Hola!-

-Hola!-

-Vamos a caminar-

Me levanté y estuvimos platicando sobre lo que habíamos hecho en los días que no nos vimos, me contó todas las cosas que le ocurrieron a Yoh, como darse un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo lleva al hospital, me sentí mal porque no estuve en ese momento, pues era cuando no lo encontraba, pero siempre me levantaba el ánimo diciendo que él estaba ahí para ayudarle, en eso me pareció ver a Yoh a lo lejos, pero conforme me nos acercábamos dudaba y cuando me di cuenta era Hao, y tenía una cara algo enfada, Ren se puso serio.

-Te he estado buscando-

-Me has encontrado-

-Vengo por ti-

-Estoy con un amigo-

-Déjalo, sabe llegar solo a su casa, no?-

-… Horo debo irme…-

Hao se llevó a Ren, me quede parado, me sorprendió mucho la actitud de ambos, puesto que Ren se puso muy serio y Hao no se burlo de mi peinado como hacía antes, di media vuelta y emprendí camino a mi depa, pero aprovechando que estaba ahí decidí comprar un helado y me desvíe de mi camino. Al salir de la heladería pude notar a Hao y a Ren, ahora ambos sonreían, me escondí, y Ren volteó pero no me vio. Decidí no tomarle importancia y me fui de ahí. Ya en mi depa me recosté en mi cama y el celular comenzó a sonar…

-Disculpa por haberte dejado así-

-No te preocupes-

-Espero verte pronto, ya que tenía algo que decirte-

-Y por qué no me dices ahora?-

-Prefiero decírtelo personalmente-

-Ok-

-Bueno, nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Decirme algo, ahora me complicaré la vida hasta verlo de nuevo, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que es sobre lo que le dije, ahora solo me queda esperar.

_-Por qué no te alegras?-_

-Porque debo prepararme para lo peor-

_-Pero si te ha dado pruebas de que te quiere-_

-O eso queremos creer-

_-Acaso dudas de él, ahora?-_

-No, supongo que todo estará bien-

_-Ahora esperaremos… aunque… puede que sufras… puede que en verdad te rechace- _

Las últimas palabras no les hice caso puesto que me quede dormido, pero me parece que en la noche lloré porque mi otro yo me decía que algo malo pasaría y que era mejor no confiarme tanto.

****

**Notas: **Weno, hasta aquí termina lo que paso antes de la respuesta de Ren, así que a partir de el próximo capitulo sabremos si Ren llega a recapacitar o se queda con otra persona, Reviews!! Tomatazos!! Aceptados nn


	7. Changes

**Horo****'s Diary**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**VII. Changes**

****

Holas! El capi siete, casi para llorar, muchas gracias por su apoyo, supongo que la historia sigue algo confusa, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ahora el fic =3

****

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que vi a Ren con Hao, al principio no le tomé mucha importancia, yo creía que Ren me correspondería, solo porque me convenía confiaba en él.

Y después, el rechazo, estuve dos días deprimido y todos en mi escuela se dieron cuenta de ello, pero nunca me dijeron nada, esperaban a que soltara a llorar pero eso nunca sucedió, no sé si sentirme feliz o triste por no haber llorado, pero eso ya no importa, lo que no comprendía era que antes no salía y ahora, paso todos los días por su casa y siempre con la esperanza de encontrármelo, y al que veía era a Hao.

Me parece que Yoh tampoco encontraba a Ren así que comenzamos a vernos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos, casi siempre yo iba a su casa y, a la misma hora ocurría la misma escena, Hao me veía con unos ojos asesinos y salía, pero hoy…

-Oye Horo-

-Que pasa?-

-Desde cuando no ves a Ren?-

-Porque preguntas Yoh?-

-Por nada en especial, lo que pasa es que cuando pude hablar con él en la escuela, le comenté que lo había buscado…-

-Y?-

-Él me dijo que había comenzado a salir contigo y por eso no estaba muy seguido en su casa-

Al escuchar eso el té que estaba en mi boca salió ensuciando la mesa.

-Mira lo que ocasionas! Como crees que yo voy a salir con él? Si cuando no lo encontrabas me hablabas a mi-

-Es verdad, pero por qué?-

-Mentiría?-

-Yoh!!!-

-Ya sé, llegarás tarde-

-Sí, otra vez tú?-

-Sí, hay algún problema?-

-El tener que saber de ti, incluso si no es Yoh quien habla de ti-

-Eh? A que te refieres?-

Cuando termine de formular mi pregunta se escucho un azote de puerta.

-Se ha ido…-

-Qué habrá querido decir?-

-No lo sé-

Ese comentario de Hao me había confundido, y de tan solo recordar su cara enfada me daba la impresión de que me odiaba, pero no entendía bien el porque.

-Qué se traerá?-

_-Puede que este celoso-_

-Por qué?-

_-Puede que Ren hable de ti-_

-No lo creo…-

_-Por qué?-_

-Porque él me rechazó-

_-No te parece que pudo haber sido Hao quien lo obligó?-_

-…-

No sé que se traiga Hao conmigo, pero lo que si sé es que debo averiguar y la única forma es pidiéndole una explicación a él, aunque dudo mucho que quiera dármela, pero debo intentar, antes él no me trataba así… antes se podría decir que era mi amigo, ¿Acaso es Ren quien ha traído todos estos cambios? No lo s

****

**Notas: **Siempre con mis capítulos cortos, bueno, esperen el próximo nn

Ahora a responder los reviews (creo que tarde demasiado…) junto con Horito!!

**Haku**** usui**

KT: Muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que Horo ya no sufra =3

**Mailyn**** asakura**

KT: Sé que son confusos pero que el mismo Horo conteste tu pregunta, HORO!!!!!!!!

Horo: oo que?? Ah! Sip, pues Ren me rechazó u.u y no somos novios, solo amigos, o eso creo…

**Fukaru**** Rhyan**

Horo: En verdad me consolarías??

KT: Pues puede que siga sufriendo Horo, y las actualizaciones son rápidas porque

Horo: La inspiración le llega a cada momento, siempre me quiere hacer sufrir, y que pasa con Hao y Ren?? Eh?? **¬¬ **

KT: **U **Pues… (KT se comienza a chiflar)

Horo: Supongo que en el próximo capi lo sabrás…

**Rei**** Ishida**

KT: Sip, lo sé sufre bastante, yo también espero que algo bueno le pase, Horo que se dice?

Horo: gracias por desearme lo mejor!!

**Shamanhoro******

KT: Me fue bien en el examen!!!

Horo: Esta malvada no quiere que Ren sea mi pareja u.u

KT: oo por qué dices eso??

Horo: **¬¬ **Acaso no es obvio??

KT: oo

**Ishisu****-Magy, Kisuka, EkKo Numenes, Karenu-Kiyoto, **

KT: Muchas gracias!!!

Horo: De hecho Ren no me aceptó, por eso andaba triste.

KT: ANDAS!!

Horo: De hecho esta tipa cambio el carácter de Ren completamente, pero lo único bueno de eso fue que es más tierno!

KT: Como que lo único… Acaso quieres al cruel Ren, que no dice sus sentimientos??

Horo: oo Así esta bien =)

KT: Muchas gracias de nuevo!!!

Ambos: Esperen el próximo capi!!!!!


	8. Theft

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**VIII. ****Theft******

****

Aquí esta el nuevo capi, la verdad me tarde porque mi compu… ha muerto TT-TT no lee el disco duro y pues… ahí están mis fics… y unos que no había publicado… ay de mi…

Ahora el fic =3

****

Después de lo que pasó con ese tipo me da miedo encontrarme con sus ojos, siento que es capaz de hacerme daño, pero ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho ¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada? ¿Acaso algo lo detiene? Sí… ese algo es Tao Ren…

Confundido como siempre me levanto, voy directo al baño, necesito quitarme toda la suciedad que sentía, sin saber porque me culpaba de todo, acepto que mi autoestima no es alta pero por lo menos no me he rebajado. La llave del agua fría gira, mi cuerpo se aleja rechazando el líquido casi helado que salía, pasan unos minutos y mi cuerpo se acostumbra.

_-¿Quién quisieras que te acompañase en este momento?-_

-Quien más…Ren, ¡Oye! ¡Hoy no quiero juegos mentales!-

_-No es mi culpa, siempre piensas en él cuando te bañas-_

-Mentira-

_-Eso quieres creer, pero no pasa nada si aceptas por hoy eso-_

-Es verdad-

Me quede quieto, di un gran suspiro y grité.

-**¡¡Quiero que Ren se bañe una vez conmigo!!**-

Grite porque lo necesitaba, cada día que pasaba él se metía más en mi corazón, grite una vez más sin imaginar lo que podía pasar, la puerta del baño se abrió y la cortina que cubría el lado donde me encontraba yo, le siguió, asustado observe a esa persona y lo único que mi mente tenía era la frase _"Porque rayos grite eso" _nunca imagine que me viera en un momento así.

-¿¡Cómo entraste!?-

-La puerta estaba abierta, debes tener más cuidado puede que entre la persona que amas y te encuentre en un momento comprometedor como este-

-…-

-Ten, cúbrete-

-…-

-Ya pasó, te he escuchado y te he visto, ¿sabes? Mejor te quito eso-

Me arrebato la toalla, yo seguía inmóvil, era tanta la vergüenza… y me sorprendió más lo que hizo después…comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-No pasa nada si cumplo tu deseo-

-…Ren…-

-Aquí me tienes, aprovecha ahora que estamos solos-

Era tanta la sorpresa que el primer movimiento que hice fue parpadear y en ese pequeño momento, entró, me acorraló en la pared, estaba sonriendo y abrió la llave, agua fría, salía, cubría su cuerpo, no podía más y lo jalé hacía mi y le susurr

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado nada, solo se hacen fuertes-

Sin dejarlo reaccionar lo besé, él no me rechazó, más bien, me abrazó, nos besamos por más tiempo y cuando las caricias y besos comenzaron a ir más allá se separó de mi, abochornado buscó una toalla, la puso alrededor de su cadera, buscó nuevamente otra toalla y me la dio.

Rápidamente fue a mi habitación, sin preguntarme se puso ropa mía, creo que él se veía mejor que yo en esas prendas. Entré y me cambié, ahora todo era un silencio incomodo, él por su parte registraba cuidadosamente la habitación.

-Oye, creo que todo fue repentino, y sé bien que no viniste a bañarte conmigo-

-Si a eso le dices bañarte-

-Fue un intento… pero dime ¿A qué has venido?-

-He venido a pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues… más que nada… no quiero que vayas a la casa de Yoh, no por ahora…-

-Pero Yoh es mi amigo… es Hao, ¿verdad?-

-Sí…-

-Hablando de eso, hace poco, Hao me dijo algo que me dejo consternado… además que últimamente salía mucho…-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que… [poner del capi anterior]-

-…-

-¿Acaso tú le has hablado de mi?-

-Sí… y en estos días he salido con él-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde la vez en la que te tuve que dejar en la calle-

-…-

¿Qué sentí en ese momento? Me parece que nada, ¡un momento! El pecho me duele, mis ojos se ponen llorosos, él apenas me ve a la cara y al percatarse de una lágrima mía, se acerca.

-Supongo que he empeorado las cosas-

-¿Acaso quieres que te odie, Ren?-

-No quiero que me odies, ni quiero que me olvides, pero no veas a Yoh por ahora, necesito arreglar malentendidos con Hao-

-Está bien-

Salgo de mi habitación, entro al baño por las ropas de Ren, al regresar a mi cuarto noté un cambio pero en ese momento no supe cual era…

-Te daré tus ropas después-

-Lo mismo digo, aunque me agradan demasiado-

-Quédatelas-

-No, como crees…-

-¡Vamos! No me rechaces de nuevo-

-… Bien-

Ren se levantó, se acerco a mí y me abraz

-Con esto te lo agradeceré-

Comenzó a acercar sus labios, primero dando leves mordidas a los míos hasta introducir su lengua y jugar con la mía un rato…

-Me tengo que ir-

Salió de mi habitación e instantes después de mi depa, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede parado como idiota pero al recordar el momento en el que Ren se fue, recordé que llevaba un librito escondido y creo saber cual era…

-¡Ay no! ¡Que no sea lo que creo!-

_-Pues sí es-_

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!-

Entre como loco a mi habitación, puse boca abajo todo y llegue a la conclusión que se llevó lo más importante que tenía aparte de mi cartera

-Se llevó… ¡¡¡MI DIARIO!!!-

****

**NOTAS: **Qué tal?? Aviso que no escribí esto en un momento depre, no quedo kawaii?? Y esto significa que Horo ya no podrá relatarnos lo que le pasa, ahora es el turno del que "secuestro" al diario, nada más y nada menos que Ren!!! REVIEWS!!!

**Horo**: oO Ren?? Donde??

**KT**: .. este… en su casa supongo…

**Horo****:** u.u por cierto no has visto un librito mío?

**KT**: Tu diario??

**Horo**: exacto!!

**KT**: Lee (Le da la parte final de este capi)

**Horo**: oO O sea… que ya no seré el principal??

**KT**: Pues… siempre serás el principal, solo que te daré un descanso, ahora sabrás como es la vida de tu Ren

**Horo**: Bueno…

**KT**: Y ahora para las que leen este fic, Horo ya no sufrirá, porque ya no saldrá!! Así que no me odien, pero solo así sabrán lo que Ren siente por Horo nn


	9. A New Owner

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**IX. New Owner**

****

Kaoru-chan: Holas!!!!!!!!!!! Al fin he regresado!!!!! y con el nuevo capi, espero que me perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con la compu y con Horito n.nu

Horo: DAME MI DIARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru-chan: O.o em... yo no lo tengo, recuerdas?? es Ren quien lo tiene

Horo: COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????? .

Kaoru-chan: O.o em... pues...., además se podría decir que Ren es el único que no ha leído tu diaro, tampoco Hao e Yoh

Horo: O.o Como que es el único??

Kaoru-chan: sip, mira!! (abre una cortina y se ven todos los lectores con copias del diario)

Horo: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kaoru-chan: n.nu pobre, por qué lo haré sufrir??, weno... mientras no me congele todo ta' bien

**Ahora el fic =3**

****

Ha entrado a su habitación; coloca suavemente un pequeño libro en su cama, Ren observa el diario de Horo; suspira. No puede creer lo que ha hecho, tomar sin permiso un objeto privado, realmente privado.

- Pobre Horo, pero tengo curiosidad de ver... lo que opina de mi... -

Ren suspira nuevamente, se sienta en la cama con intención de leer el diaro, ya cuando estaba en sus manos su celular comenzó a sonar ocasionando que Ren se asustara.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita cosa! Moshi Moshi -

- Soy yo -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¿Tan temprano y de mal humor? Bueno, sólo llamo para avisarte que voy para allá -

- ¿¡Qué!? -

Enfadado aventó el celular, fue rápidamente al baño, mojó su cara y se observó unos instantes en el espejo; se percató que las ropas que llevaba puestas aún tenían el aroma de Horo.

- ¿Regalar su ropa?... será mejor cambiarme -

Fue nuevamente a su cuarto, se quitó esas prendas y las escondió, fue a su armario y sacó una camisa y un pantalón, ambos negros. Al terminar de cambiarse se puso una fragancia que ocultaba el olor de Horo. En eso alguien toca la puerta y Ren con desgano fue abrirla.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te has arreglado solo para mi? -

- Quisieras -

- No te enfades -

Hao tomó de la barbilla a Ren, acto seguido entró a esa casa con adornos chinos, se dirigió al sofá y le hizo señas a Ren para que fuese a su lado.

- Estuve hablando y no contestabas -

- ¿Al celular? -

- No, pero como no contestabas tuve que hablar a tu celular -

- Ah... -

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -

- Bañandome -

- ¿Donde está tu toalla? -

- ¿No estabas aquí, verdad? Dime, ¿Con quien estabas? -

- Dejame adividar, Horo Horo. ¿Te estabas bañando con él? -

- Y si lo hice ¿Qué?-

- Ren, recuerda que eres mío -

- ¡Yo no soy tuyo y lo sabes! Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero ser tu pareja... yo sólo... ¡quiero ser de Horo Horo! -

- ... Está bien, me iré -

- Sólo trata de entender que entre tú y yo no hay nada -

- ¿En serio? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

En ese momento Hao tomó a Ren y lo beso, Ren alejó a Hao y le soltó un puñetazo.

- Te lo dije, ¡¡¡Ahora lárgate!!! -

- Bien, ¡Pero esta me la pagas! -

Hao salió de la casa realmente enfadado y masajeando su mejilla golpeada. Ren suspiro y fue a su habitación dejándose caer en la gran cama, tomó nuevamente el diario de Horo, mirándolo y sin abrirlo.

- ¿Por qué hará siempre lo mismo? Ya me estoy cansando de este estúpido juego, ¡Maldito seas Hao! -

Ren se sentó, sin soltar el diario de Horo buscó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.......**

- ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que puedo hacer? Me ha dicho que no vea a Yoh y él es el único que me puede ayudar a recuperarlo -

_- ¿Y cómo te sientes? -_

- Mal no... pero se va a dar cuenta que estoy locamente enamorado de él -

_- Esa es la verdad, además... escribiste todo eso por esa razón, que él se diera cuenta -_

- Lo sé, pero esto ha sido tan rápido, no me di cuenta que lo tomó... ¡¡Argh!! ¿¡Qué voy hacer!? -

_- ¿Por qué no lo buscas? -_

- Porque tal vez Hao está con él -

_- ¿Por qué no lo llamas? -_

- Me da pena... -

_- ¿Entonces? Deja de quejarte, si tu intención es dejar que lo lea, deja de actuar como un tonto -_

- De acuerdo... -

En ese momento el celular de Horo comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Dónde estas mugroso celular? Lo encontré -

_" Hola Horo, supongo que estas enfadado conmigo, no te culpo puesto que me he llevado tu diario, a decir verdad aún no lo leo, porque tengo miedo, ¿De qué? pues de que hayas escrito cosas horribles de mi..."_

- ¡Ese tonto! -

_- Contestale -_

- Bien, em... "No estoy enfadado contigo, supongo que no importa cuanto miedo tengas si en verdad quieres saber lo que hay escrito, lo leerás"-

_- En otras palabras, lee el diario -_

- ¿Pero se entiende, no? -

_- Sí, ¿y qué esperas? ¡Manda ese mensaje! -_

- Ah, es verdad... ya está -

_- ¿Crees que conteste? -_

- Puede ser... ahora que me acuerdo... él dijo que tenía problemas con Hao...-

_- Y Hao está molesto contigo y lo peor...-_

- ¡Sabe donde vivo! Me va a matar... ¡Contestó!-

_"Eso me ha dado a entender que me has dado permiso para leerlo, muchas gracias... y sobre Hao, creo que estará algo complicado, por favor cuidate y otra cosa, si todo este asunto se sale de control vente a vivir unos días conmigo, vale?"_

- ¿Si se sale de control? -

_- En otras palabras, que Hao comience acosarte -_

- Espero que ese día nunca llegue... bueno le he contestado, supongo que ahora cerraré bien la puerta y ventanas -

**Regresamos a la casa de Ren...**

Aquel chico de ojos dorados sigue sentado en su cama, con su celular y el diario en ambas manos, hace al celular a un lado. Con mano temblorosa abre el diario y comienza a leer...

El corazón de Ren latía con fuerza por los nervios que sentía, su mirada era de alguien que sufría, de un momento a otro su semblante cambió a uno sorprendido, fijando la mirada en unas palabras que lo dejaron frío...

_"Lo único que puedo decir en la oscuridad, en la soledad, es que te amo."_

Silencio total en esa habitación, si se ponía atención se podría escuchar levemente el latido de su corazón, aquellos ojos dorados se cristalizaron, Ren Tao está llorando...

- Horo... Horo... -

****

**Notas de la autora:** Weno, aki está!!!!! Les ha gustado? Sé que me tarde demasiaaaaaaaado y en verdad lo lamento, pero ya no hay internet en my house y pues debo ir a un ciber, weno ahora aclarar dudas sobre este capi, pues veamos Ren comenzó a leer lo que sería el primer capi, que para mi está bien triste el capi ese... y pues se ha dado cuenta de que lo hizo sufrir desde que lo rechazó, supongo que recordó cuando Horo le da sus ropas y le dice "no me rechaces de nuevo" (en el capi anterior) o algo así... y lo peor vino al leer esa frase y no se pudo contener y lloró... No es mucho pero Ren ya etsa sufriendo, no?

Horo: Vas a hacer lo posible para que me vaya a vivir unos días con Ren, verdad???

Kaoru-chan: .. Pero... no importa lo que te pase?

Horo: Nah!!! Yo puedo derrotar a Hao ------- Confíado en que yo le voy a dar super-poderes

Kaoru-chan: Si tú lo dices....

Horo: No seas mala, sabes que tu puedes, tu eres la única que me hará vencer a Hao... aunque es un debilucho...

Kaoru-chan: tienes razón soy la única pero no creo que las fans piensen que Hao sea un debilucho

??: Cómo te atreves???

Horo: O.o

Kaoru-chan: O.o em... hola??

??: Hola!!

Kaoru-chan: Que sonrisa!!!!!!! Weno nos vemos en el próximo capi!!!!


	10. I'm Human

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**X. I'm Human**

****

_Kaoru-chan_: Que tal? Ansiosos por leer el capi??

_Horo_: Yo creo que nadie...

_Kaoru-chan:_ . Tu callate!!

_Horo:_ Ahora me gritas??

_Kaoru-chan:_ ..

_Kaoru-chan:_ y tu que haces aqui??

?? ... (sonríe)

_Kaoru-chan:_ (se desmaya)

**Ahora el fic 3**

****

****

Aquel departamento tan elegante ahora se veía horrible, jarrones tirados, cortinas rotas, muebles tirados, todo estaba fuera de su lugar, en la cama yacía un apuesto chico de cabellos negros con destellos morados, su rostro tenía las huellas de lágrimas, lágrimas que durante la noche derramó; a su lado se encontraba el diario. Al parecer no pudo con el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tenues rayos de luz cubrieron su rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos.

- Nunca me imaginé que habías sufrido tanto...-

**Mientras tanto...  
  
- **Se me hace raro que no viniera -

- ... -

- Ayer fuiste a verlo, ¿no? ¿Le hiciste algo? -

- Crees que sería capaz de lastimar esa cara bonita -

- No lo sé, dímelo tú -

- Tuvimos una discución -

- Más bien te rechazó nuevamente -

- ... Pero no pasó nada más -

- Incluso tu estas preocupado -

- ¡Je! Solo espero que no este con tu amigo -

- ¿Horo? ¿Por él has estado así? -

- ... -

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

- sí... -

- ¿Por qué no dejas a Ren tranquilo? Ni siquiera sientes algo por él -

- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta... -

- Pero... Si Ren llega a aceptarte, ¿Qué pasará con...? -

- ¡Basta! No pronuncies ese nombre, se fue por su voluntad y yo no pienso ir en su busqueda -

- Está bien, pero... no lastimes a Horo -

- Tranquilo, solo lo asustaré un poco y no le digas a Ren lo que sabes -

- Vale... -

**Regresamos con Ren**

Después de arreglar su departamento decidió tomar una ducha, intentaba olvidar todo lo que leyó pero simplemente no podía, el pecho le dolía cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que Horo decidió amarlo, cuanto sufría por él y todo por rechazarlo.

- Horo... ¿Acaso te deprime el hecho de no ser como yo? Nunca fue mi intención darte a entender que te hacía menos por tu naturaleza... que ser tan horrible soy... -

**Flash Back**

Era un día soleado, Horo acababa de salir de la escuela, se dirigía su depa. Al estar a unas calles cerca vio la figura de una persona que se le hacía familiar.

- ¿Ren? -

Aquella persona vio fijamente la calle en la cual se encontraba el departamento de Horo pero siguió su camino, Horo después de pensarlos dos veces decidió seguirlo, cuando lo alcanzó se sostuvo de su mochila.

- ¿Quién rayos te...? ¡Horo! -

- ¡Hola! -

- Perdona por poco y te golpeo -

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Sí es que en la escuela me hacen eso y les hago una advertencia, si insisten los golpeo -

- Vaya, ¿Vas hacia tu depa? -

- Sí, pero antes voy a pasar a comprar algo, ¿Quieres venir? -

- Vale -

El trayecto fue tranquilo para ambos, se les veía una gran sonrisa, como si estuvieran muy agradecidos con el destino por haberse encontrado, cerca de la tienda Ren habló.

- Este sol es abrasador, mejor vamos por la sombra -

- ok -

- ¿Sabías que el sol nos odia? -

- ¿A quienes? -

- En todo caso a mi -

- ¿Por qué? -

- El sol odia a los hijos de la luna, y nos hace sufrir con sus rayos, nos ve morir lentamente, lo disfruta -

Horo no entendió bien porque Ren comenzó a decir eso, al parecer siempre trataba de enseñarle algo cada vez que se encontraban, Ren tardó unos instates en la tienda y salió con las manos vacías porque no le alcanzaba el dinero, Horo no llevaba por lo tanto no pudo acompletarle. Ahora se dirigían al depa de Ren, durante el trayecto Ren habló de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Es bueno tener amigos humanos, aunque unos son tan detestables que prefiero ignorarlos cada vez que los veo -

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Sí, pero tu no te preocupes, tú eres de los que me agradan -

- ... -

- Además con los humanos se aprender muchas cosas -

- ¿Por ejemplo? -

- Que ellos piensan con el corazón, no con la cabeza... -

El rostro de Horo cambió en ese instante, esas palabras dolieron, recordó cuando le confesó sus sentimientos y este le dijo que no pensará con el corazón, que pensará con la cabeza, al parecer Ren no se percató del cambio en Horo y siguió hablando hasta que llegaron a su depa.

- Bueno, ¿quieres subir? -

- ¿Ah? No, yo me tengo que ir -

- Está bien, nos vemos -

- Adiós -

Horo dio media vuelta y en su mente repetía

- Ren eres un estúpido -

**Fin Flash Back**

- ... No pensé que en ese entonces siguieras sintiendo lo mismo... -

**Horas más tarde en otro lugar...**

- Me pregunto como estará Ren -

_- Tal vez esta en shock por todo lo que has escrito -_

- Puede ser, pero no creo que sea para tanto -

_- Mejor espera a que el te hable -_

- Bien... -

En eso tocan la puerta y Horo fue a ver de quien se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa, Hao era el que había tocado. Sin pedir permiso entró y cerró la puerta, Horo estaba nervioso, no esperaba que este lo fuese a buscar tan pronto, Hao lo miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se fije en ti? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No eres como yo, no eres como él ¿Por qué te prefiere? ¡Responde! -

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de soy un humano? -

- Pues a que más, ¡a menos de que me salgas de que eres mujer! -

- Sé bien que no soy un shaman, ¡Sólo soy un humano! -

- Un humano repugnante que se ha dejado llevar por su corazón, nosotros no dejamos que nos controle -

- ... ¿entonces por que has venido a buscarme? -

- ¡Quiero saber porque siempre te menciona! -

- Puede que sea que en el fondo él me ame -

- ¡¡¡No seas estúpido!!! -

Hao le soltó un puñetazo a Horo haciendo que este cayera al suelo

- Ungh -

- ¡¡Levantate!! ¿Por qué rayos te has fijado en Ren? -

- Porque él me ha hecho ver la vida de forma diferente, él me ha hecho comprender cuales son mis defectos, porque él me acepta por ser quien soy, al igual tu hermano me acepta por la misma razón ¡Porque soy un humano! -

El rostro de Hao mostraba confusión.

- ¡¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices!! -

- ¿Acaso tu nunca has estado enamorado?

- Ese no es tu asunto -

- Pues si lo has estado, sé que puedes comprender lo que digo -

- ¡Tonterías! -

Hao le soltó nuevamente un puñetazo a Horo y salió del departamento, Horo se quedó un rato sentado en el suelo. Fuera del deaprtamento Hao sonreía.

- ¡Je! Así que eso es el amor de un humano... -

Hao se alejó con esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Notas:**

****

_Kaoru-chan:_ Que tal?? Les gustó?? No sé que me vayan a decir con eso de que Horito es humano...

_Horo_: o.o Me golpeó dos veces!!!

_Kaoru-chan_: Por lo menos no te mató n.nU

Bien, ahora sabes porque seonreía

_Horo_: eres desagradable, nunca sabré lo que piensan los dos

_Kaoru-chan_: o.o Te enoja no saber las trampas que puedo tenderte con la ayuda de Haocito??

_Horo:_ Sí!!

_Hao:_ No me digas Haocito...


	11. Regret

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**XI. Regret**

_Kaoru-chan: holas! Tarde como siempre u.u bueno, para que vean que valió la pena este capi es más largo!_

_Horo: si como no… -.-_

_Kaoru-chan: es verdad!_

_Horo: …_

_Hao: (le da un porrazo a horo) Sí ella dice que es más largo, lo es!_

_Kaoru: o.O …_

**Ahora el fic 3**

**-**

- Hoy ya son tres días… ¿Qué le habrá pasado-

Dice Yoh con un aire de preocupación mientras señala la banca de Ren en el salón de clases, y por unos momentos ve a su gemelo con cierto aire de enfado.

- … A mi no me mires, aquella vez le hice una visita a Horo… -

¿Y no lo has buscado-

- No, supuse que Horo le comentó algo y si lo busco tal vez… -

- Se enfade contigo por un buen rato… -

- … -

Hao desvía su mirada hacia la ventana

- Si eso fuera verdad, él ya habría ido a la casa… y si no quieres buscarlo, entonces debemos ir con Horo -

¡Qué¡Yo no pienso pedirle información sobre Ren-

Todos los que se encuentran en el salón miran a Hao sorprendidos, y este se sienta en su silla

- … Por eso debes pensar antes de actuar… iré yo solo, y visitaré a Ren solo -

- Haz lo que quieras -

Decía tratando de sonar enfadado mientras cruzaba los brazos, la mirada de Yoh se suavizó

- Bien, y será mejor que no te enfades tanto, te saldrán arrugas -

Al terminar esa frase, Hao le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a su gemelo y segundos después su profesor entró y las clases de esos dos chicos comenzaron, mientras que las de otro chico aún no comienzan.

¡Horo¿Qué te ha pasado-

Le preguntaba un tanto asombrado

¿Eh? Este… pues… -

¡Ya sé! De seguro empinaste el codo y te caíste a un barranco -

Decía ahora con un tono burlón

¡No! Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que… me asaltaron -

- Pero exageraron¿no-

- Pues, verás… al principio me habían pedido la cartera, se las di pero creo que no les gustó lo que vieron -

¿Y que vieron-

- Nada… no llevaba ni un centavo… -

- … -

Haciendo típica pose de caída

- De seguro ni en tu depa tenías dinero para comprar hielo, te llevaré a la enfermería -

- Pero, hace dos días que no me presento y quiero decirle a los profesores el por qué -

- Tranquilo, yo les diré lo que te pasó, y si no me creen les diré que vayan a la enfermería -

- Gracias -

**En la enfermería…**

- Vaya, se te ha hinchado un poco la cara… -

¿A eso le dice poco-

¿Tan mal estoy-

- Horo, aquí entre amigos¿qué has hecho en los días que faltaste-

- Pues, primero me di un baño ya que estaba sangrando un poco, después… me dormí… el resto del día y siempre que despertaba era medio día… -

- … ah, ya… señorita ¿le puede dar algo-

- Sí, me alegro de que los que te hicieron eso no llevaban armas, aunque se me hace extraño que no te hayas visto en un espejo -

- Eso se lo explico yo, siempre hace lo mismo, si se queda dormido, como entra, sale de la regadera, se cambia y sale corriendo a la escuela, supongo que eso le pasó hoy¿verdad-

- Sí… -

- Pero debiste sentir algo cuando el agua cayó en tu cara -

- No sentí nada… -

- Entonces se te entumió el rostro, toma… -

La enfermera le da una bolsa con hielo a Horo, este se acerca la bolsa al ojo

¿Sientes algo-

- No… -

- Pero si aún no pones la bolsa en tu ojo, yo te ayudo -

El chico forcejea un poco con Horo hasta que le pone la bolsa en el ojo

¡Esta fría-

- Por lo menos ya sientes algo… recuéstate, gracias por traerlo, ya puedes regresar a tu salón -

- Bien, cuídelo -

El chico sale de la enfermería

- Que bueno que tengas esa clase de amigos -

- Sí… -

- Pero¿por qué le mentiste-

¿De qué habla-

- Le dijiste que te asaltaron y eso no es verdad -

_¿Y como sabe ella-_

- … -

¿Te sorprende? Lo que pasa es que yo vivo en el mismo edificio que tu -

¡Qué? No lo sabía¿en el mismo piso-

- Sí… soy tu vecina -

_- Vaya, eso significa… que sabe los problemas que tengo… con Hao…y Ren… -_

- Calma, no le diré a nadie, además esos problemas amorosos sólo tú los puedes solucionar -

- … ¿me podría saber cuanto sabe sobre ese asunto-

- Pues al principio no sabía nada, escuchaba de vez en cuando que te visitaban, pero un día escuche un grito tuyo… sobre bañarte con alguien, o algo así -

- …-

- Y minutos después salí para hacerte una visita amistosa y fue cuando vi que un joven bastante atractivo salió de tu departamento con un pequeño libro y ropa tuya… -

_- Rayos, no pensé que hiciera tanto escándalo -_

- También pude ver a la persona que te hizo eso, si así lo deseas puedo ayudarte a levantar una demanda -

- No, así esta bien, como usted me ha dicho esos problemas los tengo que solucionar -

- Entiendo, entonces déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Sena Rei, pero puedes decirme Rei -

- Ah, si… yo soy Usui Horokeu, pero puede decirme Horo -

- Bueno, no te preguntaré más sobre ese asunto, además tengo que salir un momento… puede que tarde así que si no llego unos minutos antes de la salida podrás retirarte -

- Oh, este… ¿Podría ir a visitarme en la tarde-

Rei miró a Horo y sonrió – ¡Claro! Nos vemos –

- … vaya, quien se imaginaría que es mi vecina… -

**En otro lugar….**

Una mano busca algo, se dirige a una mesita que esta cerca de la cama y toma el celular, Ren ve la hora que marca.

¿Las 9:30? Ya no me dejan entrar en la escuela -

Retira las cobijas y se levanta lentamente, al estar de pie se dirige a tomar un baño. Al salir se arregla y toma dinero, sale de su hogar pero no sabe a donde ir, sus piernas se mueven por si solas, camina por las largas calles, a pesar de ser las 10:30 hay mucha gente en ellas. Ren sigue caminando hasta que llega a una plaza comercial en la cual entra, el primer lugar al que se dirige es un pequeño café que se encuentra en el segundo piso de esa plaza y decide sentarse en una mesa cerca del barandal.

¡Buenos días¿Qué es lo que desea-

- Buenos días… me traes un capuccino frío, por favor -

- Claro, con permiso -

Minutos después la señorita trae el capuccino y Ren sumido en sus pensamientos no lo nota, cuando vio su bebida la tomo lentamente… e imaginaba la reacción que tomaría Horo si un día lo llevase ahí, una pequeña sonrisa invadía el rostro del chino seguido de un suspiro. Al terminar su bebida y pagarla decide observar las tiendas, muchas cosas le llamaban la atención pero no sabía lo que buscaba… ciertas cosas le recordaban a Horo y otras a Hao…

¡Rayos! Sal de mi cabeza… Hao… ¡Sal de una buena vez-

Sin darse cuenta le dio 3 vueltas a la plaza, y observó que la tienda donde solía comprar estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar. Hacía tanto que no iba, todo era nuevo, al parecer la mayoría de las cosas se vendieron y como no, si esta tienda es una de las más populares por su variada mercancía, la encargada reconoció a Ren y le saludo, respondiendo este con la mano, seguía observando los productos y hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, lo tomó y observó con más detalle, no sabía que era lo especial que le encontraba y se fue a la caja.

¡Hace tanto que no venías! La última vez que viniste fue con ese galán de cabello castaño y largo – decía la encargada con un tono burlón

- No me lo menciones, quiero este -

¿Por qué¿Amante infiel-

- No digas tonterías. Quiero este –Ren se sintió un poco cohibido y alterado

- Vamos dime… - seguía insistiendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ren

- Hermano de un amigo, mala influencia ¿Contenta¡Quiero este! – Respondió un tanto enfadado, alejando la mano de la chica y mostrando el objeto que iba a comprar

- Tranquilo, no te enfades, no le va a ese rostro tan lindo… se ve tus gustos han cambiado, no habías comprado algo así… son 380 –

- … ¿Por qué dices eso- preguntaba consternado el joven chino - Pago con tarjeta-

- Vale… Es fácil notarlo, no eres el mismo, entraste y parecía que buscabas algo pero apuesto que no sabías que… ¿Eso es para ti? Toma -

¿Para mi-

- Ahora dudas… vaya, la envidio… - murmuraba mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro

¿A quien-

- A la persona que recibirá eso… para que estés así debe ser alguien diferente, especial, no cometas una tontería, quédate con esa persona… Cuando sepas quien es -

- Vale… -

¿Quieres que lo envuelva como regalo¿O te lo doy en una simple bolsa-

- Ah… ¿Tu que dices-

- Pues… siendo tú… ya sé -

¿Y eso-

- Tú confía, bueno, creo que se ve lindo, y lo meteremos en esta bolsa¡eso va contigo! Toma y será mejor que se lo des hoy mismo – miraba a Ren con una gran sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda

- Vale, aunque yo lo veo igual, solo le pusiste ese moño rojo… pero supongo que le gustará –

¿Me dices quien es-

- No, pero prometo que algún día traeré a esa persona -

¡Vale-

Ren salió de la tienda con el regalo, salió de la plaza y tomó un taxi pidiendo que lo llevara a su casa, en el camino observo ese objeto que compró, trataba de analizar para quien era… aunque no quisiera admitirlo había una pequeña posibilidad que fuera para Hao, pero él no fue en quien pensó cuando vio ese objeto.

-

Al finalizar las clases Yoh fue directamente a la escuela de Horo, y al preguntar por él lo llevaron a la enfermería.

¿Pero que te ha pasado-

¡Yoh! Pues que te puedo decir… el precio que tengo que pagar por querer a Ren -

- Horo… - Yoh miró la cara de tristeza de su amigo - no pensé que te fuese a dejar así, hablaré con Hao -

- No, déjalo así, ya pasó… ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo

- Pues dos cosas, una es que quería ver a mi torpe amigo y la otra es Ren -

¿Ren¿Le pasó algo? – su rostro se lleno de sorpresa

¿Eh? Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar, hace días que no va a la casa, y Hao no ha ido a buscarlo, tiene miedo de que le hayas dicho algo a Ren –

¡Que tonto! Esta bien que no me supe defender pero no iba ir de chismoso con Ren, incluso si él me había dicho horas antes que le hablará si Hao me hacía daño… no le hablé porque no quise que salieras afectado por tu hermano, además me había dicho que si Hao comenzaba a molestarme que me fuera a vivir con él… y yo no… no quise… -

- Calma, pues no sabemos nada, no ha ido a la escuela, ni me ha hablado a escondidas de Hao… supongo que debo ir a su casa ¿O tu que dices-

- No lo sé, yo te acompañaría pero no quiero que me vea así -

- Je! Tienes razón estás muy feo. Bueno, de todas formas no podré buscarlo hoy, hablaré con Hao… no puedo creer que se haya encaprichado así con Ren, si no lo quiere -

¿Qué quieres decir con eso-

- Hable de más, bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que mi hermano esta enamorado de otra persona, pero lamentablemente se fue y Hao se quedo… como decirlo, con el corazón roto y en ese entonces Ren salía con él para tranquilizarlo… pero como dije, se encapricho con él… bien, me tengo que ir, y si encuentro a Ren le diré que no te vaya a ver o sino se morirá del susto -

¡Cállate-

Yoh salió de la enfermería dejando a un peliazul un tanto pensativo…

- Así que es puro capricho de ese maniático -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para unos, lentamente para otros… Hao e Yoh no sabían nada aún de Ren y por trabajos escolares no pudieron buscarlo esa tarde, Horo estaba esperando la visita de Rei y el perdido (N. de A: lo digo de buena manera n.ñ Nadie sabe de su vida en estos días!) de Ren se preparaba para dar ese regalo.

Se escuchan pasos por el pasillo, algo así como un aviso de que alguien se acerca. Horo no puede percibir esos pasos ya que se encuentra algo ocupado viendo su cara en el espejo.

- Vaya¿Dónde está ese chico guapo que veía todas las mañanas-

- _Pues… no tan guapo, se realista, lo tienes enfrente-_

- … -

El timbre suena y Horo va hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Rei que viene con un atuendo casual, una falda larga de mezclilla, con un escote un poco provocativo, acompañada con una blusa del mismo color de falda sin mangas. Horo se queda sorprendido al ver vestida así a la enfermera de su escuela; Rei le sonrió y le preguntó si podía pasar, Horo abochornado conduce a Rei hasta el sofá y momentos después le sirve una taza de té.

¿Me veo mal-

- Ah… no, pero me sorprendió un poco -

- Ya veo – Le sonrió a Horo – Pero no está de más ya que no visto así en la escuela, no me lo permiten, dicen que puedo provocar a los alumnos -

- La verdad si… pero se ve linda - comentaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su té para ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas

- Bien, supongo que me pediste que viniera para contarme algo¿no-

- Sí… creo que debo explicarle sobre las dos personas que vio…-

- No me hables de usted. Pero, no tienes que explicarme nada… no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas -

- No me estas obligando, yo te lo voy a decir porque ya sabes de que va todo esto -

- Supongo… -

- El chico que viste la primera vez… su nombre es Ren… - Horo hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar el coraje suficiente, ya que no sabía la reacción que Rei tomaría – Yo estoy enamorado de él… - trato de no ver a Rei, temía mucho su reacción pero quería ver su rostro, alzo la mirada lentamente y vio que Rei le sonreía.

¿Qué pasa¿Pensaste que te iba a decir cosas denigrantes por el hecho de que te gusta un chico- preguntaba con un tono suave, esperando la respuesta de Horo y éste lo que hizo fue asentir – Déjame decirte que soy de las personas que dicen que no importa de quien te enamores, siempre y cuando seas correspondido, además… yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Él siente algo por ti-

- Eso no lo sé- respondía con resignación en su voz – si analizo todo lo que me ha dicho… podría decirte que si… pero no me lo dice directamente, me lo da entender… pero no lo dice, además… esta el villano del cuento. El otro chico que viste se llama Hao… al parecer también siente algo por Ren, pero es posesivo… me ha amenazado y hasta me golpeó… y me dio un sermón sobre los sentimientos de los humanos…-

¿Sermón-

- Sí, verás… es que eso es un poco más difícil de explicar, pero para darte la idea… ¿Crees en fantasmas, espíritus o como lo llames¿Crees que existen seres que parecen humanos pero no lo son… lo llamados shamanes? – preguntaba con un tono inseguro, se sentía muy avergonzado ya que temía nuevamente que Rei lo tomara como un loco

- … eso es un poco difícil de responder… - Rei le dio un sorbo a su té – Pero estoy segura de que las sacerdotisas entran en ese rango – Le sonrió nuevamente a Horo – Así que puedo responder que sí -

¿Tienes algo que ver con las sacerdotisas-

- Sí… para hacerte el cuento corto, yo pertenecía a ellas, pero los tiempos han cambiado y conseguí este trabajo. Yo conozco a Anna Kyouyama, creo que has escuchado de ella… me pidió que cuidara de ti, pero hasta hoy supe quien eras -

¿Anna¿La novia de Yoh-

- Si has escuchado de ella, bueno… verás Yoh le comentó sobre tu asunto y Anna me dijo que te buscara, en el fondo tiene buen corazón pero no le digas a Yoh, ella se molestaría conmigo -

- Vale… vaya estoy rodeado de shamanes -

Rei y Horo comienzan a reir, al mismo tiempo que alguien sube las escaleras y se dirige al departamento de Horo, pero nota que la puerta esta entreabierta así que decide asomarse por esa ranura y ve a Horo con una chica, apretó el puño y estaba decidido a irse, pero no lo hizo tenía curiosidad de saber porque se le veía tan contento, en eso vio el cambio de expresión en Horo y escucho las palabras que salieron de la boca del peliazul.

- Soy sincero, no sé si sienta algo, yo me hago a la idea que si, pero lo dudo mucho. ¿Sabes? Alguien una vez me dijo que los humanos son seres curiosos. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque entendemos al amor, porque pensamos con el corazón y no con la cabeza y que por lo mismo perdemos todo lo que logramos. Me la pase días analizando esas palabras, y llegue a la conclusión de que ¡Yo no entiendo al amor! Dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más bello, que trae cosas buenas, pero ¿por qué no dicen que al mismo tiempo es malo? Por más que lo analizo, el dolor que siento por no estar junto a ese ser querido ¡Toda esta angustia que llena mi corazón! La angustia de saber que no puedo ser más que un amigo, el que no me diga directamente lo que siente… eso… ¿Eso es comprender al amor-

- Calma…- decía con un tono preocupado, no sabía que decirle – No debes angustiarte tanto, puede que no sepa como expresar lo que siente -

Horo da un pequeño suspiro y rompe en llanto ¡Es que ya no puedo soportar esto! No puedo amar libremente a esa persona. Siempre hay algo que lo impide, o él me rechaza, luego me ilusiona, no me dice nada, me amenazan y hasta me golpean… ya no… ya no puedo más Rei. Supongo que debo olvidarlo… por su bien y mi bien –

- Horo – murmuraba de una manera poco audible para Horo y Rei. Ren estaba en shock por las palabras que dijo Horo… porque ese comentario de los humanos lo había hecho él… porque todo ese daño se lo hizo él… (N. de A: Tiene un problema de culpabilidad ñ.ñ) y ni cuenta se había dado.

- Horo… ¡Si dices eso es porque no lo amas realmente-

¿Eh-

- Te creo en eso de sufrir por no estar a su lado, que exista gente que no quiera verles juntos. Pero eso que por su bien y el tuyo debas olvidarlo… ¡No lo creo y no lo permitiré! – ahora la mirada de Rei era dura, ese comentario de Horo la molesto mucho

- Rei…- su mirada se desvió al suelo – Mientras él no me diga nada no puedo hacer mucho – alzó su mirada y de reojo vio a alguien en la puerta, alguien que reconoció a la perfección ¿Ren-

¿Qué pasa Horo? – Rei volteó hacia la puerta viendo también a Ren

Ren se quedó atónito, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, veía la cara de sorpresa de los chicos, no podía hablar fuerte… solo se escuchaba un pequeño murmuro… un murmuro que tanto Rei como Horo escucharon – Perdóname Horo – y Ren se alejó de ahí. Horo se levantó del sillón ¡Ren- trato de correr para alcanzar al chino, pero un dolor en su abdomen no se lo permitió, sólo llegó a la puerta y observó una bolsa, la tomó y vio su contenido el cual hizo que repitiera una vez más el nombre de ese chico… - Ren –

- Que problema… ¿habrá pensado que tú y yo-

- No… más bien escucho lo último que te dije… pude escuchar que me pedía perdón… -

- Yo también lo escuche… y ¿qué hay en la bolsa-

- Esto -

Horo sacó un pequeño oso de peluche, de no más de 30 cm. De color azul celeste, con los ojos y nariz negra y un gran moño rojo atado en el cuello. Rei se quedo boquiabierta al ver el pequeño regalo que había dejado Ren para Horo, éste por su parte se sentía feliz y triste a la vez.

¿Qué piensas hacer-

- Por ahora tendré que recuperarme y después arreglare mis asuntos pendientes con Hao -

-

**Notas: **Bien¿Qué tal? Creo que al final me quedo medio raro el fic… Ren huyendo… jamás pensé que haría eso T-T aunque lo que decía Horo me sonaba como una relación subaruxseichiro ñ.ñ bueno… ya hice un relajo… ahora a ver como le hago para el final, supongo que será dentro de 2 cap. No lo sé… pero bueno, comentarios tomatazos y reviews por fa!

Kaoru: Cumplí! Es un capitulo largo!

Horo: lo admito, cuando lo dices… lo cumples… pero¿Por qué un oso?

Kaoru: �� de todo te quejas . puede que ver los capitulos que tengo grabados de sakura me hayan afectado un poco… pero ¿Qué querías que te regalara?

Horo: no sé… pero un ¿oso? O.O se me hace.. no sé… muy cursi para el estilo de Ren

Kaoru: O.O cursi… bueno si…

Hao: si no quieres el oso dámelo n.n

Horo: No! . (se aferra al oso)

Kaoru: no que no… bueno, esperen al otro capi


	12. A Secret

**Horo's diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**XII. A Secret**

_¿Qué hay¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, recuerdo que en el capitulo anterior mencione que dentro de dos capítulos terminaría el fic… pues me parece que eso no ocurrir�, no quiero que se termine tan pronto, no ahora que he comenzado hacer capítulos grandes **T.T** bueno, ah! Y sobre los otros fics que tengo, **For Me, For You** y **Deal**, si es que también los leen, pienso avanzar con ellos cuando termine este fic… si Horo's Diary va para largo, entonces le avanzaré a los tres… luego daré mi aviso definitivo, ya estuvo, basta de charlas y ahora disfruten el fic! Ya que hay un misterio que resolver acerca de Hao n.n Otra cosilla más… la otra vez que fui de compras con mi mamá… vi un osito igualito al que Ren le dio a Horo **XD**_

**Ahora el fic 3**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Desde la última vez que Ren pisó la entrada al departamento de Horo, ha pasado unos días… tal vez semanas, ahora el peliazul ya se encontraba sano y apuesto nuevamente. Al parecer el chino regresó a la escuela pero por lo que Yoh le contaba a su amigo, Ren no preguntaba por él ni nada, y para evitar hablar del tema volvió a acercarse a Hao.

En aquella pensión en la cual los gemelos Asakura viven, Hao se encuentra en la sala de estar con Ren, ambos con sus respectivas tazas de té y galletas para acompañar, al parecer ya tenían rato callados, no tenían nada que decir, la expresión del chino lo decía todo, aquellos ojos dorados no dejaban de mostrar una preocupación que el mayor de los gemelos sabía bien de que iba, éste carraspeó un poco para sacar de sus pensamientos a Ren.

–Aún no me dices a que se debe ese cambio de actitud- aquellos ojos felinos lo observaron un instante para después desviarse a otro punto –nada importante, pero sigo pensando como antes, no quiero nada serio contigo… jamás tendrás algo serio conmigo- Hao sonrió irónicamente –si en verdad quisieras eso, estarías más tiempo con Yoh y no conmigo… ¿Acaso quieres olvidarlo?- preguntaba de una manera firme con la cuál el otro chico dudo un poco al no saber que contestar, cuando iba a articular una frase, un sonido le interrumpió, Hao enfadado se levantó y contestó el teléfono.

Moshi, moshi?- decía con desgano

_- Yoh? Estás ocupado?-_

Te has equivocado, no soy Yoh… Para que lo quieres?- ahora preguntaba con gran curiosidad

_- Eso no te importa! Ahora comunícame con Yoh!- _

Así no se piden las cosas, de seguro quieres preguntarle algo sobre Ren… pues yo te puedo decir que esta conmigo, tomando té- las intenciones de lastimar a Horo habían resultado

_-… no le digas a Yoh que hable- _

No es necesario que me lo pidas – al terminar la frase colgó el teléfono para regresar nuevamente con Ren, este le miró con curiosidad esperando que hiciera un comentario sobre la persona que había llamado, pero nada; Hao tomó su taza y dio un sorbo -¿Y bien?- preguntó un tanto serio mirando los ojos dorados.

Sólo quiero que me apoyes como yo lo hice esa vez- respondió la mirada seria que mayor de los gemelos Asakura le daba, una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro del moreno -¿Esa vez? Eso ha quedado en el pasado, y te diré esto una vez, no vuelvas a mencionar ese asunto, he tenido mucho tiempo para meditar eso y me he dado cuenta que lo que hice fue una pérdida de tiempo y me alegro de que no fui ha buscarlo, ni de que ha regresado- con un gesto de enfado se levantó y salió de esa habitación; Ren dio un suspiro para levantarse también y dirigirse a la salida de esa pensión.

¿Quién llamó por teléfono?- preguntaba Yoh al ver a su hermano acercarse a un paso apresurado –El humano ese- respondió con un gran enfado pasando de largo a Yoh, que se dirigió a la sala con la intención de recoger las tazas de té –supongo que Ren ya mencionó ese asunto- suspiro pesadamente y al terminar de retirar las cosas salió de la sala para después dirigirse al departamento de su amigo peliazul.

Al salir de la pensión logró visualizar una figura un tanto conocida, al estar más cerca se percató de que se trataba de Ren -¿Por qué actúa así? – tenía una expresión seria a pesar de tener lo ojos cerrados –Aún no ha podido olvidarle, si tan sólo lo aceptará… sería capaz de regresar- sonreía tristemente cosa que hizo que Ren se alertará -¿Acaso te has comunicado… con él…? – le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, Yoh le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba – Voy a ver a Horo… si quieres puedes venir- siguió caminando, esperando la reacción del chino, la cuál fue caminar en dirección contraria –Aún no estoy listo –

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Entonces… ¿no le has visto todavía?- Horo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Rei le dedicara una mirada resignada para después dirigirse a la puerta –Supongo que el destino no quiere que nos encontremos, muchas gracias por venir de nuevo- sonreía al momento de abrirle la puerta a su amiga –No es nada- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que se avergonzará al darse cuenta que Yoh vio la escena -¡Yoh!- Rei se despidió de Yoh y este paso al departamento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a su amigo ainu –Esperemos que Ren no malinterprete eso si es que te llega a ver- ambos se sentaron –Hoy lo vi, pero no me pregunto por ti… pero Hao ya se ha enfadado con él- una mirada de sorpresa se posó en Horo -¿Y por qué?- Yoh rió al ver la expresión de su amigo –Por una asunto que pasó años atrás… y si me ayudas podremos lograr que Hao deje de acaparar a Ren – un brillo de victoria lleno los ojos negros del ainu -�¡Por supuesto que sí¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Yoh se acercó al teléfono –Déjame llamar a larga distancia desde aquí, claro que te ayudaré en la paga, y si mi plan funciona necesito que me prestes la habitación libre que tienes- al recibir un asentimiento por parte de Horo comenzó a marcar.

Hola, habla Yoh -

_-Hola, ya te habías tardado en llamar –_

Lo sé, no te enfades, es que Hao no me deja solo cuando voy a hacer una llamada-

_-Se nota que no ha cambiado, y… ¿Cómo esta?-_

Peor que antes… -

_-No pensé que le fuera afectar tanto… ahora entiendo porque no ha venido, es un orgulloso-_

Ambos lo son, tengo una propuesta que hacerte -

_- Te escucho… -_

Bien, la cosa va así…-

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Aquella calle tan extensa se encuentra totalmente vacía, no tanto ya que una persona camina por ella, su mirada es seria, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviese presente pero su mente no, ya lleva mucho tiempo vagando de esa manera, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y encontrar una solución rápida a sus problemas, pero no podía, no mientras tenga a dos personas habitando en su cabeza, interrumpiendo cada solución que encontraba, una de ellas le molestaba demasiado, tanto que sin razón alguna se enfadaba y se desquitaba con lo primero que viera siendo esta vez una lata de refresco que al ser pateada con fuerza cayó en el rostro de una chica.

Rayos… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba algo nervioso Ren mientras extendía su mano para levantar a la chica

�¡Pero que diablos te pasa?- la chica miraba desafiante al chino rechazando la mano de este y levantándose por su cuenta – Estoy bien, pero debes fijarte la próxima vez- comentaba mientras sacudía su ropa

Sí… perdona lo que pasa es que mi mente estaba en otro lado y… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de la chica estaba en su mejilla –A ver si con esto despiertas – Ren se quedó sorprendido ante la acción de la chica

Bueno, ya me desquité… ¿Y bien¿Le diste el oso? – ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa al chico abofeteado

Ren vaciló un poco antes de contestar –No personalmente – al terminar esta frase recibió otra bofetada – ¡Eres un tonto! Te dije que no debía dejar escapar a esa persona – la chica dio un suspiro al ver la mirada resignada del chino -¿Le has hecho algo tan malo? No es necesario que me lo digas, pero si en verdad le quieres será mejor que se lo digas de frente y que dejes de ver al moreno, que según tú es mala influencia- Ren miró unos instantes los ojos de la chica – No quiero que me salgas con que estas confundido, porque eso demuestra que el chaval ese si es mala influencia, además si mal no recuerdo él tiene pareja ¿no? Creo que salió de viaje o algo así, pero he escuchado que dentro de poco regresará – los ojos dorados no se aparataban del rostro de la chica y Ren sonrió –Te prometí que llevaría a esa persona para que la conocieras y así será – ahora la chica le sonreía a Ren –Es una promesa, bueno nos vemos – Tanto Ren como la chica siguieron su camino

¿Así que dentro de poco regresas? Yoh… ¿Qué tramas? – una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Después de una hora de conversación Yoh colgó el auricular y observando la cara adormilada de su amigo –Bien, he terminado- decía con una gran sonrisa –Vaya¿y se puede saber a donde llamaste?- decía mientras daba un gran bostezo –A Inglaterra- contestó con una gran calma -�¡A Inglaterra¡Me van a cobrar demasiado!- gritaba mientras se abalanzaba contra su amigo cayendo ambos al suelo –Te he dicho que yo pagaría esas llamadas, aún no debes matarme, ya que todavía no lo convenzo- Horo soltó a su amigo con una expresión de curiosidad -¿Convences¿A quién¿Anna esta en Inglaterra¿Me lo puedes explicar?- Yoh se incorporó –Calma, primero Anna no esta en Inglaterra, además lo que te voy a decir es algo comprometedor desde la perspectiva de mi hermano y es su mayor secreto, aunque Ren y yo ya lo sabíamos jejeje- La curiosidad de Horo aumentaba –Dime, por favor- Yoh se acomodó en el sillón –Creo que ya te había comentado algo sobre eso, pero para que no te confundas te contaré desde que se conocieron…eso fue hace dos años… -

** Flash Back> **

Era un día caluroso tal vez porque era pleno verano. Los gemelos Asakura salen a dar un paseo, sin temerle al calor puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados, en el trayecto se encontraron con Ren quien se les unió y así los tres siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la plaza donde se la pasaban horas, ya dentro se dirigieron a una tienda que concurrían mucho y en el camino Hao piropeaba a chicas y chicos por igual por mera diversión haciendo que sus acompañantes hicieran que no lo conocían.

Ya hemos llegado – decía Hao al momento de entrar a la tienda

Bienvenido Ren, ya te extrañaba – la chica corrió a abrazar a Ren quien se hizo a un lado por lo que Yoh terminó siendo abrazado

La verdad yo no – susurraba el chico de ojos dorados

Fingiré que no me di cuenta de lo que has hecho… ¿y bien¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Hao le decía al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para separarla de su gemelo

Pues nada, aunque eres lindo tiendes a hartar a las chicas, si miras bien aquí la única chica soy yo, es una lástima que no quiera algo contigo – comentaba burlonamente y por consecuencia Hao la soltó groseramente

No te sientas orgullosa de eso, además yo que tu comenzaría a salir con el gran Hao Asakura porque se ve que mi amigo Ren no quiere nada contigo – el tono sarcástico del moreno hizo que la chica se molestara

Apuesto a que no te besa – Yoh llevo su mano a la boca de la joven – Será mejor que ni lo retes – Hao se inclino para quedar al tamaño de la chica y con una mirada de confianza absoluta contestó – Si me besa me llevaré gratis lo que yo quiera-

Hao se acercó hasta donde estaba Ren tomándolo de la cintura, el chino al sentir las manos de Hao trato de zafarse y en el intento quedó acorralado por el moreno – Coopera o ella seguirá molestándote – al comprender que no tenía opción rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Hao y este lentamente acerco sus labios a los del joven chino, primero rozándolos, probándolos poco a poco, para después encender el beso cosa que asusto un poco a Ren pero siguió el juego al ver la cara de sorpresa que la chica tenía; al necesitar aire ambos chicos se separaron y Hao fue a un estante de donde tomó un oso de peluche que por la forma tan perfecta de su elaboración además de ser una edición de colección hacía que su precio fuera poco accesible para los clientes.

Me llevo este como recompensa – una sonrisa triunfante invadía el rostro del mayor de los Asakura

Maldito -

Vaya, no pensé que fueras a prestarte en el juego de mi hermano – Ren recibió una palmada en la espalda por parte de Yoh – No tenía opción¿Qué ves?- la pregunta hizo que Yoh viera a su amigo - ¿Ah? Veía ese oso azul, no sé porque pero me recordó a un viejo amigo, cuando sea su cumpleaños se lo daré, espero que le guste – Ren observó al oso y por más que lo analizó no le encontró semejanza con una persona – Ha de estar deforme tu amigo – Yoh soltó una leve carcajada – No es eso, lo que pasa es que de ese color es su cabello – una mirada llena de sorpresa invadió al chino – Eso si que es extraño-

�¡Vámonos! – el grito de Hao interrumpió la conversación de los otros chicos que hicieron caso a la frase formulada y dedicándole un gesto de despedida a la chica

La sonrisa triunfante de Hao no desaparecía pro lo que ambos chicos suspiraron resignados al ver que él siempre se salía con la suya. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo alguien se tropezó con Hao haciendo que este soltara el peluche, cayendo los tres al suelo.

¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntaba con algo de preocupación mientras levantaba a su hermano

Estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre correr en un lugar así? – le dedicaba una mirada de enfado al extraño que estaba siendo ayudado por Yoh

Lo siento, espero no haber dañado tu muñeco – hacía una reverencia pero Hao lo ignoró por buscar al oso pero este ya estaba en brazos de Ren

Sí como sea – arrebato el muñeco a Ren para examinarlo por fortuna del chico el oso no estaba dañado

Ahora tú discúlpalo a él, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, él es Ren Tao y él es mi hermano Hao - La gran sonrisa de Yoh confundió un poco al extraño

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Liserg Diethel, y estaba corriendo porque andaba buscando el baño… no entiendo muy bien el japonés -

¿De donde eres? -

Inglaterra -

No sabía que los ingleses tuvieran ese color de cabello, bueno te llevaré hasta el baño – Liserg se avergonzó un poco por el comentario de Ren y los cuatro se encaminaron al baño

No entiende el japonés y bien que lo habla… - comentaba aún molesto Hao

Minutos después los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a un restaurante de comida rápida donde aprovecharon para conversar con Liserg, pero Hao se la pasó enfadado todo el tiempo haciendo que el inglés se sintiera un poco incómodo. Las horas pasaron y los chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la plaza.

Fue un placer conocerlos, espero que nos encontremos otro día – hizo otra reverencia y miró de reojo el rostro enfadado de Hao –Espero que ya no estés molesto conmigo -

… ¡Toma! – Hao le aventó el oso y comenzó a caminar

¿Eh? – una expresión confundida se mostraba en Liserg al igual que en los otros dos chicos

Tiene una nota… es la dirección de tu casa Yoh, también hay un croquis- comentaba Ren al ver la hoja de papel

Jejeje, ahora entiendo porque se comportaba así, bueno espero que nos vayas a visitar a la casa Liserg, te aseguro que te tratara mejor -

Yoh¿De que va esto? – preguntaban Ren y Liserg al mismo tiempo

Pues… espero que no lo tomes a mal Liserg, pero le has gustado a mi hermano – una mirada llena de asombro invadía a Ren mientras que Liserg se ruborizó un poco

�¡Será mejor que se apuren o los dejare! -

Bueno nos vemos, vamos Ren – Así ambos chicos alcanzaron a Hao y Liserg se quedó abrazando al oso

** Fin Flash Back >**

Y así fue como se conocieron, su relación duro un año, me sorprendió porque Hao cambió bastante pero desconozco la razón por la que pelearon supongo que fue algo muy fuerte, ya que Liserg regresó a Inglaterra… y mi hermano se deprimió y sólo lo demostraba molestándose con todos por todo, y Ren me ayudó a tranquilizarlo – Yoh miraba el techo mientras decía esto último y al ver de reojo a Horo vio un semblante triste en él -¿Qué tienes?- Horo alzó la mirada – Entonces… Ren ya había besado a Hao- Yoh observó a su amigo un instante –Pero para ellos no significó nada, sólo era una apuesta, te aseguro que Hao no recuerda esa vez, porque no te ha molestado con ello – una sonrisa apareció en Horo –Tienes razón -

Vaya, no creí que Hao se comportaría de esa manera, no te preocupes yo tendré arreglada la otra habitación para el inglés-

Gracias -

Oye, y ¿por qué no me regalaste el oso? -

¿eh? Ah, pues… porque no tenía dinero y Hao siempre pagaba con mi tarjeta o mis ahorros-

Que malvado, ahora que recuerdo tal vez te refieres a ese oso – una expresión de curiosidad invadió el rostro de Yoh al observar a su amigo dirigirse a su habitación para momentos después salir con el oso que Ren dejó en su puerta

¡Pero si es el mismo¿Quién te lo dio? -

Ren… bueno, lo dejó en la puerta -

Jeje, entonces recordó lo que dije -

Al parecer, pero me habría gustado que me lo diera personalmente – decía mientras se aferraba al oso –No te preocupes, lo hará -

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que Horo puso al oso en el sillón para contestar

¿Moshi moshi? Sí, espera… Yoh te hablan -

Soy Yoh¿Qué?... ¿En serio?... ¿Cuándo?... Iré por ti entonces… vale, adiós -

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba ansioso el ainu

Dice que llega mañana, así que iremos por él al aeropuerto – la gran sonrisa de Yoh ocasionó que Horo gritara de felicidad

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La noche ha caído y las calles se muestran oscuras ya que la tenue luz no ayuda en mucho, los pasos del más joven de los Asakura se detienen al percatarse de que es seguido.

¿Qué pasa Ren? – La calma de Yoh nunca faltaba cosa que hizo reír al chino

Me han dicho que él va a volver –

Supongo que te lo dijo Miu, es la verdad, llega mañana -

�¡Cómo? – Comentó con un tono lleno de sorpresa - ¿Lo convenciste? -

Sí, y no te preocupes se quedará con Horo, le he contado todo -

¿Por qué? – la mirada de Ren se torno seria

Porque quiero que mi hermano vuelva a ser feliz y que te deje en paz para que puedas arreglar tu relación con Horo -

Gracias amigo -

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Kaoru-chan¿Qué tal? Como siempre perdón por la demora, pero ahora si, que la inspiración no llegaba, no sé que me pasa… necesito leer fics 100 miel para que la inspiración llegue… no mejor, leer fics que tengan un poco de todo )_

_Yoh: Hola! Quiero darte las gracias por convencer a Liserg )_

_Kaoru-chan: o.o Yo no le dije nada, él llamó porque así lo quiso_

_Yoh: o.o No importa ) traje a Ren_

_Ren: … �.� si… hola_

_Kaoru-chan: o.o (Aprovecho que no esta Horo) Ren! ( se abalanza sobre él) mua! _

_Ren: oo No hagas eso! ( Se aleja)_

_Yoh: Jejeje_

_Kaoru-chan: Peor no esta Horo… Weno nos vemos en el otro capi! Reviews!_


	13. Liserg

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**XIII. Liserg**

_**Kaoru-chan:** (Leyendo los Reviews)… ¿Qué ha pasado con el diario? … o.o buena pregunta… ¡REN!_

_**Ren:** ¬.¬ qué? _

_**Kaoru-chan:** No te enojes… una pregunta y el diario de Horo?_

_**Ren:** Por qué? Para que lo quieres?_

_**Kaoru-chan:** o.o ah… pues, porque el fic se llama Horo's Diary… y pues el diario no ha hecho aparición desde hace… 2 capítulos_

_**Ren:** … Quién es el protagonista del fic? Horo o el diario?_

_**Yoh:** Yo sé! Yo sé! El protagonista es… el diario! No?_

_**Kaoru-chan:** o.o se podría decir n.nU Horo escribió en él y pues yo lo agarré y se los enseñe a todos… pero desde que alguien se lo robó… Horo ya no ha querido escribir nada, por eso tuve que obligarle a que me contará lo que le pasara n.n_

_**Ren:** o.o bueno eso sí… pero eres una aprovechada_

_**Yoh:** No le digas así, que te ha tratado como un rey, además yo igual le he contado cosas tuyas hehehehe_

_**Kaoru-chan:** sip! Como aquella vez en la casa de Yoh que mojaste la ca…_

_**Ren:** (Abraza a Kaoru y esta no termina la frase) no hables de más…_

**Ahora el fic 3**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

–Hay mucha gente¿No crees¿En donde lo vamos a encontrar?- Yoh miró a su alrededor –No lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo aquí… vamos a preguntar- ambos chicos se acercaron a un policía que andaba rondando por ahí –Disculpe¿En donde puedo encontrar el vuelo que viene de Inglaterra?- el policía miró a su alrededor –Ve por aquel pasillo y en donde veas un cartel que diga "Welcome to Japan", es el lugar que buscas- Yoh le dio las gracias al policía y junto con Horo buscaron el cartel-

–Que forma de explicar…- decía un tanto molesto el ainu –Supongo que lo dijo de esa manera para que no nos perdiéramos… mira la gente ha comenzado a salir-

Ambos chicos esperaban a que por fin estuviera a la vista la persona que habían ido a buscar, Horo era el más emocionado porque Yoh no le había comentado como era Liserg físicamente.

–Me pregunto como será… - Yoh rió un poco –Mira ya ha llegado¡Liserg!- se alejó de su amigo para quedar frente al chico inglés –Mira, él es Horo, la persona con la que te quedarás- Liserg vio a Horo e hizo una reverencia –Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa, mi nombre es Liserg Diethel- Horo estaba sorprendido y tardo un poco en contestar –No al contrario, gracias por venir… yo soy Horo Horo- el inglés lanzó una mirada incrédula -¿Horo Horo?- observó a Yoh un momento –Ah… él es de quien te había dicho… y sobre su nombre… no le gusta decir su nombre real, hehe- Yoh le dio una palmada a Horo –Es cierto, pero sólo mis amigos pueden decirme Horo, así que siéntete libre de decirme así- ambos chicos se dieron la mano y salieron del aeropuerto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

–Él llega el día de hoy… muy pronto tendré que decirle lo que en verdad siento- apretaba contra su pecho aquel pequeño librito que contenía parte de la vida del joven ainu, Ren tomó un lapicero, abrió el diario y comenzó a escribir en él.

No había escrito apenas dos palabras cuando tocaron a su puerta, haciendo que escondiera lo mejor que pudiera el libro, para después ver de quien se trataba. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

–Qué bueno que te he encontrado- decía con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué quieres?- sin importarle la mirada llena de enfado entró –Vengo a disculparme por lo de la otra vez, no tenía que molestarme contigo- acorralo a Ren en la pared –Espero que puedas perdonarme- Hao se acercó lentamente al rostro de Ren, sin hacer caso a los golpes que este le daba para zafarse, al estar lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a besar su mejillas para después ir a su boca, Ren le dio una patada a Hao con la cual pudo liberarse -¡Eres un estúpido! No trates de buscar un consuelo conmigo, si tanto te duele acordarte de él, afronta todo esto¡háblale y arregla tus problemas!- Hao se levantó dándole la espalda a Ren

–Te diré lo mismo que a Yoh, él fue quien decidió irse, y no pienso rogarle para que vuelva- emprendió el paso hacia la puerta –Yo al igual que Yoh desconocemos la razón por la que se fue, y sólo tu sabes que hiciste bien o mal- la puerta se cerró y Ren se dirigió a su habitación para seguir escribiendo en el diario.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

–Vaya, aún no puedo creer que Hao se haya fijado en alguien como tu, no lo tomes a mal- decía horo mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada, Liserg lo vio un poco sorprendido -¿Por qué lo dices?- tanto él como Yoh esperaban la respuesta –Pues… es que, no te enfades pero te me haces muy lindo y tierno para el gusto de Hao…- Liserg comenzó a reír haciendo que Horo se sonrojara –No te preocupes, cuando yo lo conocí pensé que me odiaba pero al estar solos me demostraba que no era cierto-

Yoh observaba la vista que tenían en aquel café, cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro –Liserg cambió a mi hermano, hizo que no estuviera peleado con la vida todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón te fuiste- Liserg agachó la cabeza –Desde entonces Hao cambió nuevamente, siendo peor que antes, la otra vez golpeo a Horo porque no soporta que él este cerca de Ren- el inglés observó a Horo, y una expresión de dolor se mostró en su rostro -¿Qué tiene que ver Ren con Hao?- preguntaba con temor, Horo observaba con atención la expresión del chico peliverde –Nada, pero cuando te fuiste Ren trató de calmar a Hao, pero se encapricho y ahora no deja que mi amigo se le acerque- Liserg dio un suspiro –Liserg, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero quiero decirte que Ren no ha tratado de robarte a Hao, Ren es…- Yoh sonreía ante las palabras de su amigo.

–¿Te ha dicho que te ama?- el tono de Liserg era serio, Horo se quedó rígido por la pregunta -…No…- Yoh veía sorprendido a Liserg -¡En ese caso no trates de convencerme de que Ren es un chico amable!- el golpe que dio a la mesa demostraba que Liserg se había enfadado –Liserg¿acaso Ren tiene que ver con tu ida?- preguntaba con tono serio el menor de los Asakura, Liserg no respondió, los tres se quedaron un rato así, esperando a que alguna hablará, aquel silencio era realmente incómodo, Horo miro de reojo a Liserg y luego a Yoh para terminar con un suspiro.

–¿Podemos irnos?- preguntaba Liserg sin alzar la mirada, Horo pagó la cuenta y salieron de ahí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

–No pensé que fuera actuar así, perdona Horo- decía un tanto avergonzado Yoh –No tienes que, supongo que fui yo por mis tontos comentarios, espero que con el baño se tranquilice- daba un suspiro resignado –Yo me voy, estoy seguro que no hablará si me ve aquí, y tranquilo, sabe bien que es tu departamento así que dudo que se porte groseramente- Horo acompaño a su amigo a la salida, después se recostó en el sofá quedándose dormido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a un Liserg más calmado, al ver a horo dormido, entró a su habitación para salir segundos después con una manta para cubrir al ainu; Horo al sentir algo sobre él, abrió los ojos –Perdona, te he despertado- Liserg hacia una reverencia para disculparse –Um… no hay problema, quiero… pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un rato- Horo se levantó del sofá –Quién debe disculparse soy yo, no debí ponerme celoso- una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en Horo -¿Celoso?- Liserg asintió y se sentó.

–Sí… cuando yo vivía aquí, me la pasaba con Yoh, Ren y Hao; fueron las primeras personas que conocí… pero comencé una relación con Hao. Él al principio era muy brusco conmigo y más cuando estaba Ren presente… siempre que él estaba parecía que yo no era importante para Hao… aunque yo sabía perfectamente que Ren no sentía nada por él, que Ren estaba esperando a alguien… a alguien que no conocía, que no sabía como sería físicamente, su carácter… yo lo odiaba, no soportaba tenerlo cerca, pero nunca dije nada.-

Horo se sentó para escuchar tranquilamente el relato de Liserg.

–Nunca dije nada, siempre tenía una sonrisa, actuaba como si nada… mientras que por dentro me moría de celos, lo odiaba y me odiaba a mi mismo… cuando estaba a solas con Hao, yo lloraba… y él siempre pensaba que era por su culpa… siempre le dije que no era por eso pero nunca le dije el motivo real… hasta que él se dio cuenta…-

Liserg dio un suspiro y Horo lo veía realmente sorprendido –Te contaré-

**°°Flash Back°°**

Era una tarde lluviosa, pocas parejas paseaban con la llovizna… en un pequeño parque, bajo un árbol se encontraban Liserg y Hao, al parecer tenían un rato ahí parados en silencio, como esperando la razón por la cual estaban así.

–¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa?- el tono de Hao fue áspero

–Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada- contestaba Liserg con una sonrisa

–¡No mientas!- Hao daba un golpe al tronco haciendo que Liserg cerrará los ojos

–No sé de que me hablas- la voz de Liserg se escuchaba con miedo

Hao dio un suspiro –No me temas, no tengas miedo- agitó un poco su mano con la cual había golpeado al árbol, para después abrazar a Liserg –Dime todo, no quiero que sufras-

Liserg se aferró a Hao, a pesar de tener las ropas mojadas por estar mucho tiempo en la llovizna.

–Es… que… ¡Me molesta que te portes así con Ren!- Hao alejo un poco a Liserg para verle el rostro -¿Cómo?- preguntaba un tanto confundido el moreno mientras retiraba unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos del peliverde –Te portas tan amable con él… y a mi me haces menos cuando estamos los tres- la dureza volvió al rostro de Hao –Si tanto te molestaba ¿Por qué no decías nada?- se miraron a los ojos –Porque él es tu amigo, y yo no soy nadie para decir que no me hicieras menos- el mayor de los Asakura soltó suavemente a su pequeño acompañante.

–¡Pero si tu eres mi pareja!- Hao le dio un beso a Liserg, un beso que fue correspondido, las lágrimas brotaban, al separarse Hao abrazó nuevamente a Liserg, con fuerza tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía.

–Lo sé… pero ya tome mi decisión- Se alejo un poco del moreno –Me regreso a Inglaterra- la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, la lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte, Hao apretó los puños -¡Por qué¡Con un coño¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Ren¡No me hagas esto!- la mirada de Hao se desvió al suelo, no quería que Liserg le viera llorar.

Las gotas de agua caían con fuerza pero sin caer con tal fuerza a la joven pareja, gracias al árbol.

–Perdona… pero aunque te hubiera dicho lo que sentía, habrías continuado- Hao se tiró de rodillas al suelo, desquitándose con la tierra al golpearla. Liserg se puso a su altura y le abrazó –Hago esto porque te quiero, y no quiero enterarme después que si tenías algo que ver con él- el inglés pudo escuchar los sollozos de Hao, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no pudo más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Las lágrimas se combinaban, se confundían con las gotas.

–¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntaba fríamente –Mañana a las 10 am- Hao se alejó de Liserg, se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al inglés –Ten en cuenta que yo nunca pedí que te fueras- el moreno comenzó a alejarse sin importarle que el clima hubiese empeorado, Liserg no se levantó, las lágrimas salían sin cesar y ahora no había nadie quien lo consolara.

**°°Fin Flash Back°°**

Al día siguiente, yo esperaba que me fuera a buscar… pero no lo hizo… igual tenía la esperanza de que me buscara en Inglaterra pero tampoco lo hizo- Horo no sabía que decir ante tal situación.

Liserg cubría su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sin pensarlo Horo acercó a Liserg a su pecho, este le abrazó y siguió sollozando –Llora todo lo que desees, saca todo lo que tienes dentro- el inglés asintió y lloró desconsoladamente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

–Hasta que llegas ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntaba Hao al escuchar la puerta corrediza –Lo siento, es que me quede viendo el río- una risa alegró el ambiente, Yoh se sorprendió al ver la mesa arreglada y con comida –¿Has esperado todo este tiempo?- Yoh se sentó en su lugar y recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –Ya esta frío, deja lo caliento- Hao se llevó el plato, Yoh no pudo resistir y rió nuevamente.

–No creo que sepa bien- comentaba mientras ponía el platillo frente a su gemelo –La intención es lo que cuenta- Yoh le dio una gran sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco –Cállate y come- sin pensarlo Yoh hizo lo que su hermano decía, comentando lo bueno que estaba todo. –Yoh…- su gemelo dejo un momento la comida para atender el llamado -¿Hice mal en no buscarlo?- el rostro de Yoh mostraba una expresión sorprendida –No lo sé, ni siquiera sé el motivo por el que se fue… pero dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de arreglar eso¿Qué harías?- Yoh dio un sorbo a su té -Le diría que… lo siento mucho- Hao agachó la cabeza –Esperemos que la oportunidad se presente y no la desperdicies- Yoh mostraba una gran sonrisa.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, la conversación no siguió ya que un programa captó la atención de los gemelos, al terminar Yoh lavó los trastes y Hao se encerró en su habitación quedando profundamente dormido.

"_Regresaré a Inglaterra" "Mañana a las 10"_

Hao se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro, aquellas palabras invadían sus sueños cada noche -¿Por qué te fuiste?- decía entre sueños –Jamás te engañé… Liserg- el cuerpo de Hao estaba bañado en sudor y lágrimas, por alguna razón no podía despertar.

Yoh se encontraba afuera de la habitación de su hermano, escuchando sus sollozos –Aún le quieres¿Por qué no lo dices¿A qué le tienes miedo?-

Hao despertó, agitado con lágrimas en los ojos, al voltear vio la silueta de su gemelo… -No sé a que le temo, no quiero que me vean así, no quiero que me tomen como un cobarde- contestaba entrecortadamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su larga cabellera.

Yoh recargó su cabeza en la puerta, escuchando las palabras de su hermano –No eres un cobarde, nadie te verá como uno-

Al fin Hao estaba diciendo lo que sentía y esa oportunidad Yoh no la dejaría pasar, deseaba saber todo lo que su gemelo sentía.

El moreno dio un suspiro, las palabras de su hermano siempre era correctas –Tu no lloras por Anna-

El menor cerró los ojos –Porque ella esta cerca, porque yo le digo lo que siento-

La mirada de Hao mostraba dolor -¿Ella llora por ti?-

Yoh meditó un poco la pregunta –Me parece que sí… siempre que llora me habla para asegurarse de que estoy bien- aunque su gemelo no viera, Yoh esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

–Pero¿alguna vez lloraste por ella?-

–Sí… una vez-

–¿Por qué?-

–Porque ella me había dicho que ya no me quería, pero todo fue una broma muy cruel… y aún así estoy feliz de que sólo haya sido una broma- reía levemente

–¿Te dijo eso el día en el que se fue al entrenamiento?-

–Sí, ahora sólo espero el día en el que me diga… "mañana termina todo" para así ir por ella- sonrió tiernamente nuevamente.

–Entonces… es bueno llorar por aquel ser que amas, de vez en cuando¿no?- preguntaba Hao tímidamente

–Sí… yo estoy llorando- respondía su gemelo con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Hao miraba a un punto inconcreto, analizando las palabras de su hermano –Todo fue por Ren… él estaba celoso, por eso se fue… yo me enfade y es por eso que no lo he buscado en todo este tiempo- observó como la silueta de su hermano se levantaba.

–Tonto, ese es tu peor problema, te enfadas fácilmente- decía burlonamente Yoh.

Hao abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con su hermano, se vieron unos momentos, sin hablar, sus rostros decían todo, Yoh abrazó a Hao, estaba muy feliz de que su hermano al fin abriera su corazón nuevamente, que por ese instante volviera a ser aquel chico normal, con problemas, con sentimientos que cualquier otro sufre, Hao se aferro a su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

Ambos chicos se quedaron así un rato, agradecidos por ser hermanos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Kaoru-chan:** ¿Qué tal? Ahora todos los demás sufrieron menos Ren y Horo, ya era hora… pero… creo que mostré a un Hao muy… vulnerable… pero tenía que sacar el lado humano de este shaman xP_

_**Yoh: **Y en esta ocasión salió el diaro! _

_**Kaoru-chan: **cierto… y dime ¿te gustó el capi?_

_**Yoh: **si! Ya tenía rato que Hao no se comportaba así n.n_

_**Hao: **¬¬ no te acostumbres…_

_**Kaoru-chan:** weno, nos vemos en el otro capi y dejen sus reviews! non_


	14. Oportunity

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**XIV. Oportunity**

**_Kaoru-chan:_ **_Holas! n.n k tal? En verdad siento la demora_

_**Ren: **¬¬ es lo que siempre dices_

_**Kaoru-chan: **uú pero ahora la culpa fue tuya y de Horo que no quisieron hablar.._

_**Ren: **¬¬ no tenemos pensado decirte cada detalle de lo que hacemos_

_**Kaoru-chan: **u.ú ya no te enojes que te me pones viejo y luego ya no te voy a querer_

_**Ren: **o.o eh?_

**Ahora el fic 3**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

El día se veía claro y sin nube alguna que pudiera empeorar el clima, aquella habitación desordenada era iluminada por los leves rayos que pasaban la cortina que estaba a punto de caerse, un bulto en la cama comenzó a moverse, una mano salió en busca de un reloj, al tenerlo se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y debía empezar su día. Retiró la sábana quedando su torso descubierto, miró el techo unos instantes y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, mientras mojaba su cara recordaba los problemas que tuvo con sus papeles antes de que finalizara el ciclo escolar, había faltado casi un mes… pero ahora ya tenía dichos papeles y eran vacaciones, no había nada de que preocuparse o al menos esa era la idea que quería hacerse. Un rostro se creó en su mente.

- Horo… -

Suspiraba pesadamente. Regresó a su habitación, se vistió y observó el diario de aquella persona con la cual no podía estar, cerrando los ojos recordaba los momentos en los cuales podía estar cerca suyo sin que nadie y nada se interpusieran, tomo el diario y salió, al fin ya había terminado de escribir todo lo que tenía dentro, al fin tenía un soporte para decir todo lo que sentía.

Las calles estaban muy transitadas, no sabía exactamente a donde ir así que optó por el centro comercial, necesitaba el consejo de alguien y sabía que en ese lugar podría obtenerlo, como pudo se abrió paso entre tanta gente teniendo el cuidado de que el diario no fuera a extraviarse, tardó unos momento en llegar al destino, estaba parado en la entrada, analizando con cuidado el lugar y de que no estuviera ahí la persona que menos deseaba ver.

- ¡Ren! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Entra! – Ren se sorprendió al ver el recibimiento de la chica, asintió y entró – Miu, ¿él… no ha venido? – La chica lo miró extrañada unos segundos – No, no lo he visto en días, es un milagro y espero que siga así – Ren río un poco - ¿A qué has venido? – Miraba de reojo el diario que Ren tenía en manos – A pedirte un consejo – la chica sonrió arrebatándole el libro al chino, este por su parte trataba de recuperarlo pero era demasiado tarde Miu había leído todo – Vaya, con la boca eres malo pero con la mano si que sorprendes – Ren se sonrojó un poco.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Bien, creo que ya hemos estado muchos días aquí encerrados, ¿no? – decía con una gran energía el ainu – Yo no porque tengo que salir para visitarlos, jeje – comentaba Yoh – lo mismo digo, pero no tengo que caminar tanto como Yoh- explicaba Rei, Horo puso una cara de niño pequeño haciendo berrinche provocando risas entre sus amigos – Por mi no hay problema, yo puedo estar así más tiempo – sonreía Liserg – Pero eso es lo malo en ti, has venido aquí por una razón, ¡si estamos encerrados por miedo no lograremos nada!- Liserg miraba confundido a Horo - ¿Lograremos? – El ainu se sonrojó – Él se refiere a Ren – reía Yoh – Bien, ¿Qué esperamos? -

Los 4 chicos salían del departamento, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, riendo, conversando, disfrutando ese hermoso día, sin saber que era lo que les esperaba al caer la noche…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿En verdad es esto lo que sientes? – Miu miraba fijamente los ojos de Ren

- Sí – respondía con firmeza

- ¿Hablas en serio? -

- Sí -

- Estoy orgullosa de ti – ahora la chica le sonreía

- ¿eh? – preguntaba un tanto confundido

- Como le envidio – al decir esto Miu dio un gran suspiro

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, verdad? Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti – Miu sonreía tiernamente

- …-

- Pero estoy muy feliz que al fin hayas encontrado alguien que te haga feliz, por eso le envidio, porque te hace más feliz de lo que yo te hago en estos momentos, es por eso… ¡Qué no debes rendirte! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ¡LUCHA! ¡Enfréntalo! No dejes que te intimide, dale un alto para que así puedas reunirte con el dueño del osito, … sabía que ese oso… nunca me lo ibas a dar -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- ¿Ya no recuerdas, el primer día que viste ese oso? Yoh te habló sobre un amigo suyo, un chico de cabellos celestes… tu mirada lo decía todo, decía que al fin tenías una pista sobre aquella persona que amarías por siempre, pero no era una chica… era…-

- Era Horo… si lo recuerdo… perdón, pero ya sabía que nunca podía estar contigo… pero sé que puedo contar con tu amistad y eso vale mucho -

- Para mi también, bien, ahora ve a buscarlo que quiero conocerle -

- Hasta luego -

- ¡Adiós! – Miu sonreía al ver a Ren y cuando este salió una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – Sé que al fin serás feliz -

Ren salió corriendo de la tienda, ahora estaba más animado, en verdad le fue de ayuda la plática con Miu. Su mente al fin estaba despejada, los remordimientos se habían ido, ahora iría en busca de aquel chico para al fin soltarlo todo, para poder establecer una relación al fin, porque ya era justo, ya era necesario tanto para sí mismo como para el pobre de Horo.

Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de cuatro amigos se encontraba en el mismo lugar, divertidos, gozando de la tarde. El más hiperactivo de todos comenzó a correr por los pasillos sin fijarse en la gente que pasaba y de un momento a otro derribó a una persona, cayéndole encima; sus amigos decidieron mantenerse al margen cuando vieron de quien se trataba, se alejaron un poco para no ser vistos por esa persona. Horo con una mueca de dolor pasó su mano por su cabeza para después ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Ren! – su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tenía esos ojos dorados frente suyo, aquel cuerpo delgado pero marcado por el ejercicio bajo suyo, al notar eso se movió para que el joven chino pudiera levantarse – Hasta parece que un intento de ángel cayo encima de mi, jaja – los ojos oscuros del ainu mostraron leve seña de vergüenza – Perdón, no veía por donde iba – Ren se incorporo un poco, la gente no hacía caso de ellos y poco a poco ese pasillo quedo vació – Tranquilo, yo tampoco puse mucha atención – al terminar esta frase, busco algo exaltado el objeto que llevaba en manos, el cual vio que estaba cerca de Horo, ambos aún en el suelo y el diario entre ellos - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba Horo al ver la expresión nerviosa de Ren – Nada – el chino se acercó un poco al ainu donde pudo tomar el diario, quedando nuevamente frente a frente. Horo observó el diario y momentos después a Ren.

- Horo, hay algo que tengo que decirte – decía muy decidido el joven chino

- ¿Qué es? – su mirada reflejaba esperanza

A lo lejos estaban los demás acompañantes de Horo – Esperemos que Ren se anime – decía tranquilamente Yoh - ¿En verdad no se han confesado nada? – preguntaba sorprendido Liserg, Rei comenzó a reír levemente – No, Horo ya le dijo… sólo esta esperando una respuesta… hay que tomar un café aquí para no perderles de vista – dicho esto los tres chicos entraron y buscaron una mesa donde pudieran verles tranquilamente.

- Bueno, es que yo…- Ren comenzaba a tartamudear

- Es que tú… -

- Yo… - sostenía con fuerza el diario

Horo miraba a Ren fijamente, el chino extendió sus brazos instintivamente para terminar abrazando al peliazul, estremeciéndose al quedar entre los brazos del chino, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, terminando por corresponder el abrazo y hacerlo más profundo; en verdad no quería soltarlo ni que él lo soltara, ambos se sentían bien y no querían que ese momento se terminara – Horo, lo que yo quiero decirte es que… yo…- los ojos de ambos se miraban fijamente, Ren iba a terminar la frase pero una voz le interrumpió.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué esos dos chicos se están abrazando? – La pequeña preguntaba mientras jalaba la falda de su madre

Ambos chicos se quedaron helados ante la pregunta que, instintivamente se pusieron de pie para quedar lejos de la vista de la pequeña, pasado aquel momento un tanto vergonzoso comenzaron a reírse – Por poco y su madre nos veía – decía un tanto nervioso Horo – Si, lo bueno es que eres rápido sino vaya numerito que habríamos hecho – rieron nuevamente – Esa niña, me cortó la inspiración con lo que me cuesta ponerme romántico – decía con un tono serio el chino – Jajajaja, si a eso se le puede decir "romántico" – Ren miró de reojo a Horo – No te burles – ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, recargados en un barandal de aquella plaza.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntaba Horo

- ¿hmm? -

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? -

- Que… - Ren se quedó en silencio un momento – Hao está aquí -

- ¿Hao? ¿Él que tiene que ver? – preguntaba un tanto confuso

- No, ¡Mira! – el chino señalaba un punto alejado de ellos

- ¡Oh, Mier…! – Horo se alteró - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaba el chino – Lo que pasa es que Liserg está aquí, aún no es tiempo de que se encuentren, debo irme, tengo que avisarles – la miraba de Ren se entristeció un poco, Horo comenzaba a alejarse pero la mano del chino lo detuvo – Toma – Horo vio en sus manos su diario – Espero que lo leas, cuídate – al terminar esta frase Ren le dio un pequeño beso a Horo y éste se fue segundos después.

- ¡Vaya! No pensé que fuera a encontrarte por aquí – decía mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ren haciendo que este se llevara un pequeño susto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los pasos apresurados se escuchaban desde lo lejos, su respiración era agitada y su mirada estaba llena de desesperación porque no sabía en que lugar se habían metido sus acompañantes y lo que más temía era que se encontraran casualmente con Hao, decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar donde la pequeña niña lo vio junto con Ren y fue cuando vio a sus amigos salir de un pequeño café cerca de ese lugar, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se detuvieron por completo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, tratando de recuperar aire formulo una frase apenas audible para los tres chicos – Tenemos… que… ir… nos… - por suerte el menor de los Asakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, dirigiéndose a él, al igual que los otros dos.

- ¡Horo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? De un momento a otro ya no estabas – decía con la tranquilidad de siempre

- No… no es momento… para tus bromas… Yoh – Horo terminó hincándose en el suelo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaba con un poco de temor la chica

- Hao… hace nada… lo vi, él está aquí -

- ¡Hao! – decía un tanto sorprendido Liserg

El ainu miro la cara del inglés, esperando a que alguien dijera que deberían irse pero todos estaban en silencio, todos estaban esperando a que Liserg dijera algo, a que tomara una decisión – Si quieres podemos hacer que se topen – comentaba con su interminable calma, el peliverde tenía la duda, el temor, la ansiedad, la confusión reflejada en su rostro, una oportunidad perfecta había aparecido, desde hace días ya habían practicado un posible encuentro pero esto parecía que había caído del cielo, Horo seguía recuperando el aliento para poder sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – La voz de la chica sacó de sus pensamientos a Liserg - ¿Y Ren? – el peliazul se quedo helado ante la pregunta del inglés – él… se quedó pero dudo mucho que Hao le haya visto – las manos de Liserg se cerraron hasta quedar unos puños temblorosos, Horo mordía su labio inferior como muestra de arrepentimiento de lo que había dicho, a pesar de haber hablado eso muchas veces los celos del inglés no se habían esfumado del todo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te has decidido? – ahora la voz de Yoh se escuchaba seria

- Lo más probable es que este con Ren – respondía cortante

- Pero, ya habíamos hablado esto muchas veces – decía Rei con fin de animarlo un poco

- Estoy seguro que Hao esta con Ren -

- ¡Basta! – Horo se puso de pie, en su mano sostenía el diario – ¡Tus celos estúpidos me tienen hasta las narices! ¡Si ellos en verdad tuvieran algo que ver nosotros seríamos los afectados! Pero… yo he comprobado que Ren no siente nada por Hao, si eso no fuera cierto, no habría pasado lo que pasó, no me habría abrazado, no me habría besado. Yo no sé o más bien, no comprendo como pudo ser tu relación con Hao, no sé si él trato de demostrarte lo que sentía con un abrazo, no sé si tu habrás entendido la forma en la que él expresa sus sentimientos, lo que si sé es como Ren me ha demostrado lo que siente, me he dado cuenta que él no se expresa al hablar sino que en acciones, yo llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que me diga lo que siente pero el día de hoy pude comprobar sus sentimientos con ese abrazo que me ha dado, así que ¡Decídete de una buena vez! Si quieres averiguar cuales son los sentimientos de Hao vamos a buscarle y si no quieres, nos iremos – Todos se quedaron en silencio, era una de las pocas veces en la cuales se asombraban por las palabras de su amigo, Liserg no podía contener las lágrimas – Pero tú, aún quieres escucharlas – Horo asintió.

- Bien, hablare con Hao -

- De acuerdo, entonces iré en busca de Ren, ya saben que hacer -

- ¡Sí! -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Por qué estas ignorándome? – un tono de enfado salía de la boca de Hao

- Porque solamente así te alejarás – respondía secamente

- Pues te equivocas, con ese comportamiento haces que me den ganas de estar más cerca de ti – tomó la barbilla de Ren mirándolo de una manera pervertida, el chino trato de zafarse al ver a Horo acercándose pero decidió hacer otra cosa – No pensé que fueras tan estúpido – Ren comenzó reírse ocasionando que el mayor de los Asakura se enfadara - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Horo quedo en las espaldas de Hao y una mirada de Ren le hizo entender que no debía irse – Pues, si quieres estar cerca de mi, significa que debes comenzar a acostumbrarte a Horo – el moreno hizo una muesca de asco ante tal comentario – Horo… ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? – Ren miró los ojos de Hao – Mucho, porque es mi amante, porque ya no permitiré que te metas con él y porque yo estoy enamorado de Horo, lo amo demasiado, ahora comprendo este sentimiento – Hao alejó la mano del rostro de Ren, su rostro mostraba un gran enfado el cual aumentó al ver como de la nada salía Horo y abrazaba a Ren.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Me tienes hasta las narices! – gritaba sin importarle la gente que pasaba

- Tu igual me tienes hasta las narices – Horo miraba fríamente a Hao

El moreno terminó alejándose de ambos chicos, estaba realmente enfadado que no sabía como desquitarse hasta que por su mente pasó una persona que pudo darle tales ánimos a Ren, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella tienda a la que siempre entraba.

- Va hacia la tienda de Miu, vamos me preocupa lo que pueda hacer -

- Tranquilo, Liserg esta ahí -

- ¿Eh? – una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su mirada para después formar una sonrisa – Con que ahí esta -

La gente que pasaba cerca suyo terminaba tropezando por los empujones que daba para que no le estorbaran y le dejaran llegar a su camino, pasaron unos momentos hasta que se encontraba cerca de la tienda donde vio a su hermano, cosa que le sorprendió porque le había dicho que saldría con unos amigos y después de analizarlo un poco supuso que eran Ren y Horo, pero su objetivo principal era la chica que atendía en esa tienda, pasando de largo a un Yoh sonriente entro a dicha tienda para quedarse helado al ver a un chico de cabellos verdes hablando con Miu.

- ¡Hao! Hasta que vienes a dar una vuelta por aquí -

- Necesito preguntarte algo – su mirada era fría

- Vale, Liserg ¿me esperas un momento? -

- ¿Liserg? …- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hao, le asustaba la idea de que fuera el mismo chico, su piernas le temblaban, sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando vio como el chico volteaba para verle, sus ojos estaban realmente sorprendidos al percatarse de que era ese mismo chico, el inglés del que se enamoró.

- He regresado – dedicaba una gran sonrisa a Hao.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Kaoru: **¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado? En verdad siento mucho la demora, no he olvidado este fic ni los otros pero no he tenido tiempo para actualizarles, una disculpa por favor!_


	15. Endless

**Horo's Diary**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**XV. Endless**

_**Kaoru-chan: **Wolas! Creo que en esta ocasión no tarde tanto U No, si me tarde u.u_

_**Ren: **Recuerda que me he quedado sólo porque me lo pediste_

_**Kaoru-chan: **Si uu_

_**Horo: **o/ô que haces aquí Ren?_

_**Hao: **Ya llegue_

_**Yoh: **Holas!_

_**Ren: ôô?**_

_**Kaoru-chan: **U_

**Ahora el fic 3**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La tarde comenzaba a irse dando paso a la noche, en ese tiempo intermedio el cielo tenía una coloración de anaranjados, el viento comenzaba a ser frío pero no dejaba de ser agradable. Aquel parque en el cual hace tiempo hubo una despedida estaba casi vacío, dos personas no tenían mucho que habían llegado, lentamente se dirigieron hacia ese árbol que traía tantos malos y buenos recuerdos…

- Nuevamente aquí – decía entre sonriendo el inglés

- … - Hao miraba el suelo - ¿Por qué has vuelto? – su pie pateó una pequeña piedra

- Porque ya no podía esperar más y le agradezco a Yoh de que me haya animado – sorprendido el moreno levantó la mirada

- ¿Yoh? -

- Todo fue en secreto, temía que fueras a rechazar su idea… y yo temía encontrarte con Ren - la mirada de Liserg se desvió

Hao pasó suavemente su mano por aquellos brillantes cabellos, no podía evitar aquello que sentía, ver aquel frágil joven, verlo ahí, nuevamente frente suyo hacía que las ganas de querer estar a su lado, de protegerlo, de hacerlo suyo, solamente suyo, volvieran. Liserg fijó sus ojos en los de Hao quedándose así unos instantes.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- Vaya… yo pensé que se pondría histérico o algo – comentaba Horo mientras veía la mercancía de la tienda

- Lo mismo digo – Ren observaba cada movimiento de Horo

- Si no hubiera charlado con él días antes habría hecho un escándalo – Yoh sonreía satisfactoriamente

- Espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas – Rei miraba junto con Horo la mercancía

- Dudo que las cosas marchen bien, conociendo a Hao, terminarán peleando de nuevo – el tono sarcástico en Miu no se hizo esperar, Ren la miró desafiante - ¿Qué cosa? – Respondía a la mirada y el chino dio un suspiro – Oye Ren… dime, ¿es él? – con un gesto señaló a Horo haciendo que Ren desviara la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

- Sí… - respondía casi en un susurro

- Vaya, no tienes malos gustos… ¿Ya se lo has dado? -

- Sí… -

- Supongo que aún no lo ha leído… - Miu suspiró – Oye, el de cabellos azules, ¿Por qué no te pones a leer ese libro que traes? – Aquel grito hizo que todos se sorprendieran

- ¿Eh? ¿Esto? – Horo señalaba el diario – Prefiero leerlo en casa -

- ¡No señor! ¡Eso lo vas a leer aquí mismo! – Sin pensarlo jaló a Horo hasta su banco, sentándolo - ¡Ahora lee! -

Nervioso por la actitud de la muchacha, Horo abrió el diario, sonrojándose al ver que Ren le estaba mirando de reojo.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- ¿Podrías abrazarme? – La repentina pregunta hizo que nuevamente un escalofrío recorriera por su espalda – Ah… pero… - se sentía tan avergonzado de poder formular una frase – Por favor, quiero estar nuevamente entre tus brazos – un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del inglés… un momento de silencio se presentó, Liserg bajó la mirada resignado.

Hao miraba a detalle cada movimiento de Liserg, sin más lo abrazó, aferrándolo a su pecho; el inglés correspondió el abrazo, acomodando su rostro de manera que pudiese escuchar el latido del moreno.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? -

Hao se quedó en silencio un momento – Cuando llegué era demasiado tarde, pensaba que todo había sido una broma y que cuando llegara al aeropuerto estarías ahí sentado, esperándome… - Hao oprimió un poco los dientes – Pero no estabas, me dio rabia, me enfade conmigo y me confundí, por eso no te seguí… y con el tiempo me hice de una idea falsa, para no ir a buscarte… - el moreno miro fijamente al inglés - ¿Tú por qué no me hablaste?-

- Supongo que por cobardía, sabía bien que estarías enfadado pero luego no quería enterarme de que tú… y él… - sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, dejando escapar una lágrima.

- No ha pasado nada desde entonces, él jamás ha estado interesado en mí -

- Eso significa que… ¿trataste de? – la mirada de Liserg mostraba confusión

- Sí… como te había dicho, me hice de una idea falsa, la cual era que yo estaba enamorado de Ren, pero al pobre sólo le he hecho daño… - Hao cerró momentáneamente los ojos – Pero al final puse a prueba a ese tonto -

- ¿Tonto? ¿Te refieres a Horo? -

Hao asintió separándose un poco de Liserg – Aún no te he olvidado – el pulgar del moreno recorrió el mismo camino que la lágrima de Liserg, tratando de borrarlo, llegando a los labios del inglés hasta detenerse en el mentón, lentamente se acercó para al fin, después de tanto tiempo unir nuevamente sus labios.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- ¿Por qué no estas leyendo? – regañaba Miu a Horo

- ¡No puedo leer si me estas vigilando! – recriminaba el ainu

- ¡Es la única forma de saber si estas leyendo! -

- ¡Ya basta Miu! – el grito de Ren hizo que la chica se alejara de Horo

Todos estaban callados, sabían que en algún momento Ren estallaría – Calma, Ren – decía Yoh al apoyar su mano en el hombro del chino, este dio un suspiro, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los de Horo causando un leve sonrojo por parte de este, se acercó al ainu – Toma el diario – sin preguntar lo tomó y sintió como Ren tomaba su mano y lo dirigía a la salida.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ren! – Miu trató de detenerlo pero ya se había alejado junto con Horo

- Supongo que te pasaste… bueno, nosotros debemos irnos – Yoh y Rei salieron de la tienda después de despedirse

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ren sostenía fuertemente la mano de Horo mientras caminaban por los grandes pasillos de ese lugar, sin importarle que la gente les viera seguía su camino, quería alejarse de ahí, estar en lugar tranquilo con Horo. Salieron del centro comercial y caminaron otro tramo en silencio, tomados de la mano.

- Ren… ¿A dónde me llevas? – la pregunta hizo que Ren se detuviera

- No sé, pero no me gustó verte presionado – Horo se sorprendió

Horo miró su reloj de mano y ahora era él quien tomaba la mano de Ren, tomando su propio rumbo comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hasta que estuvieron enfrente de un edificio de departamentos, Ren un tanto confundido se dejó guiar por Horo hasta el interior del edificio, subiendo escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de Horo.

- Hace tiempo que no vienes – Horo decía sonriendo

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chino, el ainu sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su hogar, haciendo ademán a Ren de que entrase. Al estar dentro Ren observó el lugar y recuerdos llegaron a su mente haciendo que sonriera de una manera que Horo jamás había visto.

- No conocía esa sonrisa tuya, ¿qué estabas pensando? -

- Recordé las ocasiones en las que estuve aquí con Yoh -

Horo también sonrío, aquellas tardes en las que llegaban de sorpresa y pasaban un agradable rato hacía tanto que no se repetían pero era de su agrado recordarlas. Ren tomó el diario de la mano de Horo y ambos se sentaron quedando frente a frente.

- He comenzado a dudar, creo que no deberías de leer esto – un semblante serio se mostró en el rostro de Ren

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – el miedo comenzaba a invadir a Horo

- Porque creo que esto…- Ren meneaba el diario - … debería de decirlo yo mismo -

Horo dio un suspiro de alivio, el chino abrió el diario, hojeándolo en busca de una página hasta encontrarla, se quedó en silencio un momento.

- "No pensé que te había ocasionado tanto daño" – la voz de Ren temblaba – "Jamás pensé que tu amor fuera así de grande" – Horo le miraba fijamente – "¿Por qué no me di cuenta que siempre que hablaba te hería?" "¿Por qué no me puse a pensar en tus sentimientos?" – Ren se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente el diario, sintiendo miedo, vergüenza de mirar a Horo…

- "Cuando leí todo me di cuenta de muchas cosas, plasmaste muy bien todo lo que sentías que yo igual pude sentir todo como si fuera tú, me di cuenta que huir no era bueno, dudar era algo que no debía hacer, hacerte esperar es lo peor que pude haber hecho…" – Ren levantó la mirada, Horo estaba en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Ren.

El chino cerró el diario – Perdón… sé que tarde demasiado en decidirme a decirte esto, pero no fue porque no sintiera nada por ti, sólo que no quería que Hao te hiciese algo malo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, pero ahora que Liserg está aquí me permite sentirme aliviado y al fin te puedo decir… -

- Ren… - un susurro salió de los labios del ainu, Ren se levanto del sillón y se acercó a Horo, colocando su dedo índice en los labios del peliazul.

- Te amo -

Horo se quedó atónito ante las palabras recién dichas de Ren, el dedo se alejó de sus labios y de un momento a otro Horo se abalanzó al chino, aferrándose al él en un abrazo, Ren lo alejó un poco mirando esos ojos negros y sin más acercó sus labios sintiendo cada vez cerca el aliento del ainu hasta besarlo.

Comenzaron con besos cortos, disfrutando ese momento, jugaron sus lenguas un poco intensificando el beso hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran un poco.

Horo abrazó a Ren nuevamente - ¿Estas feliz? – Preguntaba el chino – Sí… - Horo respondió, nuevamente Ren se separó de Horo levantándose y jalando a Horo – Con un beso no puedes ser totalmente feliz – sorprendido por esas palabras Horo se dejo guiar por Ren hasta la habitación - ¿Qué haces?- Ren sonrió – Algo que necesitamos para ser felices –

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- Dudo que quieran visita – comentaba Yoh mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- Lo mismo pienso, mejor esperar a verlos mañana, esta noche estarán ocupados – reía Rei ante su coemntario

- ¿Te refieres a Hao y Liserg o a Ren y Horo? – pregunta entre risas el moreno

- Buena pregunta, supongo que de ambos -

Ambos siguieron conversando, era la primera vez que Rei visitaba el hogar de Yoh, le parecía un lugar tranquilo y agradable, ambos se sentían felices de ver como las cosas se estaban solucionando, su conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono.

- ¿Moshi Moshi? – preguntaba Yoh

- ¿_Yoh?_ -

- ¿Anna? -

- _Ya todo ha terminado… ¿Puedes…?_ -

- Mañana temprano estaré ahí -

- _Bien, Hasta mañana _-

Yoh colgó el teléfono, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro acercándose a Rei.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Izumo? -

- ¿eh? – sorprendida por la pregunta le miró un momento - ¿Algo bueno ha pasado? -

- Anna me ha hablado, quiere que vaya por ella, ¿no quieres ir? -

- Me encantaría, sería todo un honor -

- ¡Bien! -

Yoh salió un momento del comedor y minutos después regresó con dos abrigos, uno se lo dio a Rei.

- Debemos irnos -

- ¿Tan pronto? -

- He dicho que llegaría en la mañana, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en buena hora -

Sin más ambos chicos salieron.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- ¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto? -

- Hace poco eso no te había interesado – Hao contestaba con tono pícaro

- Eso era porque… - Avergonzado no terminó su frase

- No pienses en eso, que arruina la noche… o será que ya estas cansado – el moreno reía

- ¡Claro que no! – reprochaba Liserg

- Eso debo comprobarlo – Hao besó a Liserg

- Pero no seas rudo – decía el inglés al tener nuevamente a Hao encima de él

- Intentaré ser dulce pero no te prometo nada… -

Hao comenzó a besar el cuello del inglés llegando a su pecho, besando, mordiendo los pezones del peliverde ocasionando que este se arqueara, Hao río un poco y continúo, la mano del moreno estaba ocupada con la erección del inglés y los besos llegaron al ombligo, su lengua jugueteaba con el abdomen, el cuerpo de Liserg pedía más así que Hao se acomodo para entrar nuevamente en el inglés.

- Recuerda lo que te dije -

- Y tú recuerda lo que te dije -

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La luna alumbraba tenuemente la habitación del ainu, en la cama se encontraban dos chicos que se habían entregado después de haber perdido el tiempo en otras cosas, Horo se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazado de Ren, este se encontraba despierto mirando a su amante entre las sábanas revueltas, después de estar así un rato decidió acompañar a Horo quedándose dormido.

Al día siguiente Horo despertó preguntándose si Ren había permanecido ahí toda la noche, al verlo a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó y entró al baño con la intensión de bañarse.

- _Supongo que estas feliz, ya te habías tardado _-

- Calla, estoy de buen humor -

- ¿_Ya sabe que ha sido tu primera vez?_ -

- ¡Claro que no sabe! -

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? – Preguntaba Ren al abrazar por la espalda a Horo

- ¡Ah! – Gritó asustado el ainu – ¡No me des esos sustos! -

- No te enfades, escuché el agua caer y decidí ducharme contigo, pero no me has contestado… ¿qué es lo que no sé? -

- _Vamos dile -_

**- **Pues… que lo de ayer… fue… -

**- **Entiendo – Ren sonrió – Eso me hace feliz -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí… - Ren besó a Horo, recargándolo en la pared que el cuerpo desnudo del ainu rechazó un momento, el agua caía en el cuerpo de ambos y se separaron

- Y no será la última – decía Ren con una sonrisa pícara mientras se hincaba

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- "Después de eso Liserg trajo a Hao para que se disculpara por la golpiza que me había dado, para el atardecer Yoh nos invitó a una cena en su casa y sorpresa que me lleve al ver que la cena era para darle la bienvenida a Anna, pasamos una agradable noche y la mayor parte del verano quedábamos para salir todos juntos, pero en las ultimas semanas estuve arreglando otro asunto y el inicio de clases ya estaba muy cerca…"-

El llamado en la puerta interrumpió en la escritura del ainu, tomó sus cosas y salió de su departamento.

- ¿Listo? – preguntaba Rei

- Sí -

- Liserg está esperando abajo -

Ambos bajaron y encontraron a Liserg, Rei les indicó que subieran a su automóvil, al estar todos dentro Rei condujo hasta el lugar donde sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo y la nueva escuela de los chicos. Rei los llevó con su tutelar para que los presentara.

- Clase, quiero presentarles a dos compañeros que se unirán con ustedes en este ciclo escolar -

- ¿Quiénes podrán ser? – preguntaba Yoh

- Yo sé que uno de ellos es Liserg – comentaba seguro Hao

- Ni que fuera gran cosa – pregonaba Ren

- ¿Tú que tienes? – Hao miraba al chino

- No ha visto a Horo en los últimos días y esta preocupado – respondía burlonamente Yoh

- ¡No lo digas tan tranquilo! -

- Vamos, admite que estas preocupado – decía Anna con un tono serio que hizo que Ren se avergonzara

- Pasen por favor – decía el maestro

La puerta se abrió dando paso al inglés y al ainu, haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran ya que había mantenido todo esto en secreto, sin poder ocultarlo Ren esbozó una gran sonrisa sin poner atención en la presentación de los chicos y de los murmullos entre sus compañeras de clases. El tutor les indicó en que lugar debían sentarse quedando Horo al lado de Ren, el ainu al estar sentado miro a Ren.

- Hola -

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Kaoru-chan: **TTTT Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y ser tan pacientes con su escritora IRRESPONSABLE pero para tristeza de algunos (y mía también) Horo's Diary ha llegado a su fin, la verdad siento que no deje algún cabo suelto y si lo hice por favor díganme cuál para ver si encuentro solución a ello (podría ser un epílogo o algo…) pero oficialmente este es el capitulo final, sé bien que algunos han de estar enfadados porque no puse el lemon como debería haber sido, pero esa era la intención D si soy mala TT pero creo que esta bien lo que hice porque casi no puse ese tipo de escenas y pues quería que se conservara así (además es mejor la imaginación w) TT que feliz me siento, es el primer fic Shounen-ai (XD no puedo decir que Yaoi… no hubo nada fuerte u.u) que termino, espero que ahora pueda dedicarme a otro fic que abandoné (ese si Yaoi XD) y he comenzado uno de Gravitation, espero que puedan leerlo en cuento lo suba y pues gracias nuevamente, espero que el final sea de su agrado y si no pues ni modo XP no, broma, acepto las quejas de aquellos que crean que es un final pésimo.

**Ren, Horo, Hao, Yoh: **Arigato na no da! (xDD vieron mucho Gravitation)

**Kaoru-chan: ** Reviews, criticas y quejas bien aceptadas, nuevamente gracias por haber leído todo el fic y por ser tan pacientes TTTT!


End file.
